


My Guardian Angel Has Horns

by MysticMedusa



Series: Guardian Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I might add more tags later, Lucifer and Crowley are besties, Lucifer isn't Evil, M/M, Protective Lucifer, Sam and Gabriel are besties, Slow Build, i'm terrible with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gains an unusual guardian angel who happens to be best known as the devil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam and the angel meet

**Author's Note:**

> Please note for this story that angels have their own bodies so they don't need to find vessels. Lucifer is in the first vessel he took in the show. Also I might change the rating on this later if I decide to put mature or explicit content

Six year old Sam Winchester had gotten use to the fact that his father vanished at days to weeks at a time. He’d even gotten use to his brother Dean disappearing to who knows where and coming back with money without explanation. He had questioned what their father did a few times but Dean didn’t like to answer and often avoided the topic. Their father left money but it normally didn’t last until he came back so Dean would leave and come back with money or food. Tonight was no different and soon after his brother left Sam sat in front of the TV in the room that smelled of dirt and mold. He sunk deeper into his seat wishing that he wasn’t alone. He wanted someone to talk to, to have his family stay together even if it was just one night. He was lonely but he didn’t voice this out loud to his family. His father wasn’t one for talking about feelings and this had shown to be the case with his brother Dean as well. 

“I wish I was someplace where someone would talk to me…” He said with a yawn as sleep demanded his attention.

His eyes flickered shut but a horrible smell like rotten eggs filled his nose causing his eyes to bolt open. He found he was no longer in motel room and there was no sign of his brother or father. He frantically looked around frightened until a voice spoke from behind him. He span around so fast he nearly toppled over but his body was caught by an unseen force keeping him from hitting the ground.

“You should be careful; this isn’t a place for children.”

He looked at the older man who sat in the corner of the medium sized room. The man’s eyes almost seemed to glow red in the darkness but as he leaned forward Sam could see his eyes were blue.

“W-where am I?” Sam asked frightened.

The man looked at him with a bit of interest and concern.

“I’m not entirely sure you really want to know.”

The man held up his wrist to show he was in chains causing Sam to tremble in fear. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized he’d been captured and imprisoned.

“Crying isn’t going to help the situation kid.”

Sam curled up against the wall and cried. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he stopped and the man spoke to him again.

“You doing any better over there?”

Sam looked up wiping his eyes.

“How long have you been in here?”

He asked not wanting to answer the previous question. He wasn’t fine by any means but he wasn’t going to cry anymore. The man looked at him and gave a wiry smile.

“To long but I guess if the crime fits doesn’t really matter. You shouldn’t be here though.”

Sam looked around the prison cell confused as to how he hadn’t woken up when someone captured him.

“My name’s Sam…what’s your name?”

The man laughed leaning back looking amused.

“I think you’ll feel better not knowing my name. I’m not some weird guy so you can stop shaking every time I talk to you. I’m an angel, not some weirdo that’s going to hurt you.” 

Sam looked at him confused but he had been shaking because the man was a stranger who was in chains. He gripped his hands into fists in an attempt to stop shaking but he was scared.

“Why is an angel in prison?”

The man smiled again looking at the ceiling.

“Well you know, even angels aren’t perfect. If you stay here you won’t last long. How about I do you a favor and get you home?”

Sam’s eyes lit up hearing he might be able to get home.

“You can do that?”

The man looked at him and nodded before he stood. The man was really tall and towered over Sam. He shrank back fearing the massive size of the man but the angel didn’t approach him. Instead he went to the door of their cell and knocked on it three times. Small window in the door opened and a older man with an accent answered. 

“Hello darling, what can I do for you?”

The angel stepped back revealing the small human child.

“Not sure how a human got in here but you said if I helped you out you’d do me favors here and there. I’m turning in a favor so get this kid home.”

The man looked at the angel a moment confused but closed the window and opened the door. The man with the accent stepped in dressed in a nice suit looking Sam over.

“Never thought you’d waste a favor on a human but a deal’s a deal.”

“Get him home in one piece Crowley. I don’t want anyone knowing a human got in here and trying to hurt him.”

The man named Crowley looked at the angel with a mischievous grin.

“Well aren’t you getting soft. You angels are a strange species.”

Sam cowered as Crowley approached him but before he could pick the human up Sam rushed towards the angel and hugged him.

“Thank you my angel.”

Crowley pulled the boy back and Sam found himself standing in front of the TV. He looked up at the clock and saw that only a few hours had passed and Dean wasn’t home yet. He looked around thankful to be back but he feared for the angel still stuck in that prison. He said silent prayer hoping his angel heard as he thanked him again for helping him get home.


	2. My guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official, Sam has his own guardian angel

Fifteen year old Sam was number one target of bullies at his school and though he knew how to protect himself he hated fighting. He knew he wouldn’t be at the school long as his dad always had them move around so much but it didn’t give him any comfort.  
He had no friends and was an outsider everywhere they moved. He felt like hiding away from the world was his only option at this point. His brother walked him home from school but not before going through the usual twenty questions of who had picked on him and given him the black eye.

“Dean it’s fine, I can handle myself.”

Sam always tried to avoid having Dean fight his battles even though his older brother often did whether he wanted him to or not. When they arrived home Dean did the usual of making sure he ate before he headed out to try and earn some extra cash. Sam missed the days when he knew nothing of the things that went bump in the night. It had been so much easier believing vampires and werewolves and everything in between were nothing but a horrible fairy-tale. With a heavy sigh he sat at the small table to do his homework but his mind wandered. He hadn’t seen the angel that helped him since they first met and he wondered if he was still imprisoned.

“I wish I could see my angel again.”

The words slipped out without him meaning to let them and soon after a loud yawn followed. His eyes drifted closed as his face hit his book. Like the day when he was younger the horrible smell woke him and he was greeted with the voice of his angel.

“Well, I guess you just like me.”

He sat up seeing the angel and smiled.

“I’m so glad to see you’re alright.”

The angel raised a brow looking a bit amused.

“Oh you were worried about me?”

Sam nodded not moving from where he was.

“I’m fine Sam. I’ve been in this prison long enough to know I don’t get the option of dying. I’m mostly just here for containment, not actual torture or anything.”

Sam said nothing as he glanced around to see it was the same cell as before. He wondered if the man Crowley was still nearby but this thought lasted only a moment.

“Who gave you that black eye?” 

Sam touched his face having forgotten about his worries of bullies and school.

“Oh this…it’s um nothing. Just punks at my school.”

The angel motioned for him to come closer. He obeyed as he stood and walked over to the angel. Without hesitation the angel touched his cheek and smiled

“There, no more black eye.”

Sam couldn’t see himself but he trusted the angel.

“Thank you. I could have fought back against them but normally I’m called a freak afterwards.”

The angel looked surprised as Sam sat down looking defeated as he spoke.

“Why would you be a freak? It seems normal for one to defend themselves against a threat but I suppose I don’t know much about humans. My first impression of your species wasn’t the best.”

Sam laughed hearing the angel talk about humans.

“Well not everyone can fight like me. My dad taught me and brother because well…my family is one of hunters.”

The angel nodded seeming to understand.

“So you are among the humans who protect from monsters. Do all hunters start out so young?”

Sam shrugged not really sure. He’d never really met any other hunters besides his dad’s friend Bobby.

“My dad started hunting after my mom was killed. I guess since dad kept us with him it was bound to happen that we’d be hunters to.”

The angel looked at him seeming troubled by his words.

“You humans are an odd bunch. You speak of your family but your heart holds only sorrow and pain. You speak of hunting with anger and resentment. Why do you do things you hate so much?”

Sam held back tears not wanting to speak badly of his dad but he hated the idea that his life would be random motel after another. Never knowing if the next hunt would be his last.

“You do not wish to be a hunter.”

Sam shook his head.

“I want to go to college and be a normal person. I don’t want to die fighting monsters.”

The angel placed a hand on his head to give him comfort.

“When can you go to college?”

Sam wiped away the tear that escaped his eyes.

“When I’m eighteen if I can get the funds I can go. I’ll live in dorms but…if I die in a hunt…”

The angel ruffled his hair calming the human.

“If you’re ever in danger just call to me and I’ll protect you. Then you can go be a normal human who doesn’t face evil everyday.”

Sam looked up at the angel who was staring at the wall across from him.

“You’ll be my guardian angel?”

The angel smiled slightly.

“Yeah.”

Sam looked troubled realizing he didn’t know the angel’s name.

“What do I call you?”

The angel looked at him a moment considering his answer for a moment.

“Just call me Luci, my brother does all the time. Well, he use to before I was put in here.”

The angel stood and knocked three times like he did before. His chains made Sam stare nervously as the window opened and Crowley looked in.

“Don’t tell me that human got in again.”

He stepped back nodding.

“How does a child managed to sneak their way in here?”

Crowley entered the cell and once again the angel tuned in a favor to return Sam home safely. Older and smarter Sam noticed the angel made no move to escape with the door wide open.

“Thank you.”

He thanked the angel before Crowley sent him back home safely.


	3. My saving angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time Sam calls his guardian angel

Eighteen year old Sam couldn’t help but feel angry that his dad and brother had dragged him out to a hunt. He had graduation high school only the day before and his family’s way of celebrating was to go kill a werewolf. He had been quite the entire drive while Dean and their dad talked. He practically didn’t exist to them even though his size alone couldn’t be ignored. Finally his dad turned to him but as always it was hunting related.

“You remember how to take down a werewolf?”

Sam nodded saying nothing. Dean being the loyal unquestioning son didn’t ask why Sam was angry. Sam knew Dean well enough to know that his older brother knew he was angry. When they arrived at where they’d tracked the werewolf he followed his dad’s instructions hoping this would be an easy hunt. Their dad being the best hunter among them went one way while Dean and Sam went around the other side of the building.

“Dean, why are we doing a hunt now?”

He asked in barely a whisper finally able to actually talk to his brother. Dean however silenced him with a finger to his lips. Sam hated that his brother got like this. Always putting the job first and completely ignoring the fact that he was miserable. As they moved forward they heard the sound of someone else moving and Dean reacted fast enough to avoid being bitten by the werewolf that sprang at him. He drew his gun but the creature hit it away from the hunter. Sam raised his gun and just as he was about to fire it into the werewolf’s heart something grabbed him from behind. He was flung against the ground to see two more werewolves ready to strike.

“Sammy!”

Dean tried to fight of the monster but the two creatures were already on Sam. One tore into his arm as he kicked the other hard getting a moment of freedom from the double team. Sam drew his silver blade and swiped at the monster causing it to howl in pain but the other was already on him again. Sam couldn’t see his brother and he was certain he’d die against the two monsters.  
"Luci!” He called his angel just as both monsters tried to bite into him.

Both creatures were flung off of Sam as his angel stood there. He looked at the two monsters with a angry expression before he waved his hand flinging the werewolf off Dean as well.

“You intend to kill these creatures, correct?”

Sam nodded causing the angel to snap his fingers. As though it alone summoned the angel’s strength the three creatures exploded leaving just blood and pieces of flesh as the only sign the creatures had existed.

“Thank you my angel.”

Luci looked at Sam and reached out to heal his cuts but he sensed Dean had pointed his gun at him. He looked at the older brother looking less than pleased with being threatened.

“Dean don’t, he’s my angel.”

“Sammy whatever this thing is it isn’t an angel.”

The angel smiled causing Dean to frown in annoyance.

“You don’t believe we exist.”

Dean pulled the trigger causing the bullet to pierce through his skull. Sam cried out rushing to his angel who had stumbled back a bit but regained himself looking only a little annoyed.

“Sam I don’t have much time so I’ll make this easier on you.”

Luci grabbed Dean and pulled him closer and touching his forehead. Dean collapsed and with a simple snap of his fingers Sam found himself standing outside the impala. He looked inside to see his dad in the driver’s seat and Dean in the passenger seat both sleeping peacefully.

“They won’t remember anything about me when they wake up. They’ll think they handled the werewolves on their own. If you want out of this life then do so now. I called in another favor with Crowley so your schooling is covered.”

Sam looked at his angel realizing that the once towering man was now shorter than him. He felt saddened a bit by this but even with the height difference changed he was still thankful of his angel.

“Thank you Luci. You saved both me and my brother today.”

The bullet wound on the angel had vanished but he still looked a bit annoyed as he glanced at the sleeping hunter.

“Well, hopefully if you end up in the hunting business again he’ll be a bit more careful with shooting angels. Just watch yourself from now on and call me before you nearly get torn to shreds.”

Without another word his angel vanished. Sam smiled before opening the car door causing both hunters to wake up and act like they hadn’t been sleeping just moments before.


	4. A fallen angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out what his angel is after he's saved once again

Sam sat in his dorm reading through the material he needed to in order to pass his test but his brain felt like it was frying. He’d been working a part time job along with his schooling but he was beginning to feel the effects of overworking himself. He rested his head in his book a moment wondering if he should cut back his hours at work. His dorm and schooling was covered but he still needed food and basic supplies. He sighed feeling his headache become worse and considered showering to see if it would help him feel better. He threw that idea aside and continued to study until the clock on his wall read 2 am. He collapsed onto his bed and when morning came he felt a hundred times worse. He had to force himself from the bed and felt his body was hotter than it was suppose to be. Probably a fever caused by stress but he had a test he couldn’t afford to miss. 

He stumbled about his room gathering everything he needed and managed to get through his classes and test without passing out. However as the time came for work he felt his vision beginning to blur and feared he wouldn’t even making it to his dorm much less work. As his vision blurred beyond the point he could see and his mind was spinning he thought for a moment he wished he could see his angel. With that thought in mind he collapsed on the floor of the prison with not even the scent of the place was able to wake him.

The angel saw him fall and rushed to his side. His body was coated in sweat and his breathing was off. He wondered if perhaps the path Sam had chosen was more dangerous than the monsters he fought with his family. He placed his hand on his forehead but he’d just finished with helping Crowley so the little strength he had while imprisoned was spent. He cursed looking towards the door not wanting to turn in another favor so soon after earning it. He growled in anger at the lack of strength as he pounded on the door demanding attention. The usual three knocks brought Crowley but his pounding brought a different demon who hated being bothered.

“What the hell are you pounding on the door for little angel?”

He growled in annoyance and said he just wanted to bug them. The demon’s eyes changed to their usual black to show his anger but he just closed the window and walked away. He calmed himself before doing the three soft knocks that would bring Crowley. The demon showed up looking at the annoyed look on the angel’s face before closing the window and opening the door.

“What’s going on?”

Lucifer pointed to show him that Sam was back and was ill. Crowley looked at the huge man that lay unconscious.

“Wow, when did the kid turn into a moose?”

“I don’t have the strength to heal him because I gave what power I have to you.”

Crowley raised his hands in defense getting the point that the angel was angry.

“He just has a fever. He’ll get better but I’m guessing it was an accident that he came here so if I take him back he might end up back here regardless. You’re lucky we’re besties.”

Crowley knelt down beside Sam and removed the illness.

“Just so you know I’m not like you angels who can just cure it. I just sent it elsewhere so some poor bastard gets to have a fun time with that.”

The angel hated to admit it but at the moment he really couldn’t care less. He was just happy Sam was alright.

“Thank you Crowley.”

The demon waved him off as he left the prison.

“Don’t mention it. We’re besties so I don’t mind a free favor here and there.”

The angel thanked him again thinking the demon would close the door to his cell but he didn’t.

“You know with the power you’ve given me I’ll be able to take over this dump soon. You planning on watching this human full time when you’re free?”

The angel looked at the unconscious human considering it for a moment.

“I did agree to be his guardian angel but without hunting he really doesn’t need me.”

Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Just tell him he gives you a little angel boner every time you think of him and make out already. He doesn’t need to be in danger for you to want to be near him.”

The angel glared at the demon who finally closed the door. He made a mental note not to ask the demon for advice in the future. He probably should have foreseen Crowley would attempt to push him to tell the human his feelings for him.

“Luci…”

The angel knelt down beside his human hearing him whisper his name. He cared for the human greatly but if he did managed to escape this prison it would only bring trouble. 

“I know all of Heaven will seek me out should i escape this prison. So i won't stay by your as I wish I could."

He placed a gentle kiss on the human’s lips before sitting back and waiting for him to awaken. It wasn’t long after that Sam sat up looking around confused.

“Morning.”

He saw his angel and stared confused a moment before he smiled.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily. How you feeling?”

Sam felt the sweat covering his body and wondered if the angel had healed him. 

“I’m alright now. I guess I’m just overworked between school and my job. Thank you for healing me.”

The angel pointed towards the door and corrected him.

“I was too weak this time to help so Crowley did me a favor. Apparently being friends with a demon isn’t all that bad.”

Sam’s eyes shot to the door in fear before he looked back at the angel.

“Your friends with a demon?”

The angel looked honestly surprised by Sam’s anger as the human rushed to his feet stumbling back. The angel stood up and was shocked when Sam demanded he stay away from him.

“Sam?”

“What kind of angel befriends a demon? Is that why you’ve been willing stay in this prison?”

The angel hid his pain as he smiled and laughed away his pain.

“I guess this is what happens when people learn who I am. Guess you can’t hide being the ultimate evil forever.”

Sam took a moment to process the words and when he finally realized his eyes widened in fear.

“You’re the devil…”

The angel shrugged.

“My name’s Lucifer, not sure where people are getting devil or Satan. Guess I’ll get Crowley to send you back otherwise you’ll have to try and climb out of the pit and that is a deadly task even for demons.”

Lucifer did the three knocks on the door causing Crowley to open the door without checking through the window first.

“Time to send the little human home?”

Crowley looked to Lucifer with a troubled look when he saw Sam’s fearful expression. 

“Just send him back safely.”

Hearing the hidden pain within the angel’s voice Crowley stared at the human who cowered away from him. Crowley sighed as he snapped his fingers sending the moose of a man back to his dorm room. Sam felt his body to check that he was in one piece as he collapsed to the floor. He couldn’t understand how he’d been so foolish to believe Luci was short for anything else but Lucifer. He covered his face with his hands remembering what Dean had told him about their mother. She had been killed by a demon and even though there was no bringing her back both he and their dad were seeking out a way to kill the one who murdered her.

“I trusted him…”

The pain filled his heart knowing he’d trusted the angel completely when he shouldn't have.


	5. The fallen's pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tells Lucifer how much of an idiot he is for keeping secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you're liking the story so far. I always love reading comments about my work even if people think it's bad. I can't become a better writer if people don't tell me if I'm messing up with my writing

Lucifer rubbed his temples getting a headache from Crowley’s yelling. He’d been smart enough to keep any sound from escaping the prison but Crowley had yet to realize the angel was suffering enough as it was.

“You didn’t tell him your fucking Lucifer? You know I thought it was odd a human was so close to a fallen angel but serious how stupid can you be?”

Lucifer held his tongue he considered smiting the demon but he lacked the power at the moment and his headache would only get worse. He wasn’t accustom to such human pain but the demon apparently could scream loud enough to wake the dead and give angels horrible migraines.

“I knew he would react badly but my name isn’t what got him upset in the first place.”

Crowley threw his hands up as he paced around the cell.

“Great, a hunter that knows he can get into Hell and now hates not just you but me as well. What the hell got him angry in the first place?”

Lucifer sighed.

“First of all, former hunter. And Secondly it was the fact you were a demon.”

Crowley looked shocked as he stood there speechless a moment.

“You’re telling me a hunter didn’t recognize the powerful smell of sulfur? Tell me, do you like them stupid or do they just come that way?”

Lucifer stood finally as he glared down at the demon.

“Do not insult my human.”

Crowley met Lucifer’s gaze without fear as he spat back at the fallen angel.

“I wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t been an idiot. Anyone can tell just by stepping foot in here that this place is crawling with demons. I know you must be hurting because the only one who gives two shits about you besides me just dumped you but this is seriously big trouble. What if he comes back and kills you? The angels expect you to stay alive and I’m pretty sure the big man upstairs will smite your little human if he so much as harms a single hair on your head.”

Lucifer hated anyone standing against him but Crowley was different. Crowley had been willing to talk to him when all his family had left him here to rot. The angels were more than capable of visiting him but they refused.

“Take over Hell and get me out of here. If I’m not locked in this cell I can avoid being killed if he comes back. That way you and all your precious little demons will avoid being smited by the angels or my father.”

Crowley grumbled in annoyance but nodded.

“After all this time of you giving me what little power you have I’m finally strong enough. That stupid Azazel won’t know what hit him when I take over.”

Crowley began thinking over how he’d strike in order to end his take over as quickly as possible. He was pacing now and mumbling to himself causing Lucifer to finally reach out to stop the demon.

“Just get it over with already. I can’t stand watching you pace and you know no matter how quietly you mumble I can still hear you.”

Crowley nodded and began to leave when a sudden thought came to him.

“Lucifer, you said his dad and brother were hunters but what about his mother?”

Lucifer hadn’t asked about Sam’s mom nor had he even questioned the human to much about his life. He had been to distracted by the fact that a human had willing come to visit him and cared even a little.

“He made no mention of his mother. Why?”

Crowley slammed his fist into the wall realizing why the human had been so pissed off.

“Lucifer you’re an idiot. He’s Sam Winchester, he’s mother was killed by Azazel.”

Lucifer stared a moment before rage filled his eyes as the chains containing him shook as his power threatened to break apart the entire cell.

“You leave that worthless demon alive you understand Crowley? I want to tear him limb from limb but vengeance belongs to Sam. I will let him kill that bastard for what he did.”

Crowley stumbled out of the cell giving only a quite fearful warning that Lucifer needed to calm down. Lucifer watched the demon close the door to his cell and attempted to calm his overflowing rage.

“My human…”

His closed his eyes thinking of Sam calling him his angel. His anger subsided for the moment as he collapsed back into his usual corner and wished he could see his human. He wondered if maybe one day Sam wouldn’t hate him but even his own family had forsaken him.

“Father…I’m sorry I was such a fool.”

Lucifer knew no one would hear his words. He had so much to apologize for in Heaven and on earth but no one would listen even if he tried.


	6. Return of the hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns to hunting

Sam sat in the passenger’s seat of the impala struggling to stay awake. After learning a demon and Lucifer had gotten him a free pass in college he’d called up Dean to see about returning to hunting. Dean had already been in the area to get his help because their dad had gone missing on a hunt. Dean not being one to talk about his feelings or anyone else’s hadn’t asked why he had come back.

“Yo Sammy, we got a case.”

Sam jumped at hearing Dean suddenly hit the top of the car to get his attention. He looked at his brother as he got behind the wheel with a big smile on his face.

“I told you before, it’s Sam not Sammy. Why are we taking a case instead of looking for dad anyways?”

Dean started the car and began driving before he answered.

“Look, the trails gone cold so we might as well work a case until we can get a lead on dad.”

Sam tried to hide his annoyance but it was difficult. Since learning the truth about his so called guardian angel he’d been easily pushed over the edge. It was another thing Dean hadn’t questioned and for this Sam was thankful.

“What’s the case anyways?”

“If I told you that would ruin the surprise Sammy.”

Dean had a smirk on his face and Sam knew his brother was purposely pushing his buttons.

“Seriously Dean?”

Dean just shrugged and turned his music up louder as he sang along to the song. Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he ignored his brother and eventually fell asleep. When he woke up it was because Dean had slammed his door shut. He jolted awake seeing they had arrived in a heavy wilderness area. He looked up at his brother confused as to why they were here.

“Dean you going to tell me what this case is?”

Sam got out of the car still eying his brother who was purposely avoiding his gaze.

“Dean?”

He asked again a bit more forceful.  
“Ok well don’t get mad Sammy but there’s not actually a case here. I figured since you’ve been pmsing all over the place some R&R might do you some good.”

He rolled his eyes realizing he should have known Dean would eventually push him to say what was wrong.

“Dean I’m fine. Let’s just get back to looking for dad or find a case.”

Dean ignored him as continued to explain what they were going to end up doing.

“Look Sammy, I can’t be on a hunt with you off your game. Just a few days camping and we can relax maybe drink some beers. Brotherly bonding and all that.”

Sam rolled his eyes not expecting Dean would ever volunteer to go camping.

“Dean what do you even know about camping?”

“Come on Sammy, we can handle ghosts and werewolves so why not camping.”

Sam didn’t argue with him any further as they gathered the supplies they’d need. Sam watched his brother actually get properly prepared for a real camping trip and noticed he got beer as well. He’d rather be hunting instead of using some poor guy’s stolen identity to go on vacation. Still being away from everything supernatural in the world for a while and having a family trip did sound nice.

“Alright Sam, just you wait. Best family vacation ever.”

Sam raised a brow wondering if Dean realized they’d never gone on vacation. He kept silent and let Dean lead the way. His brother set up camp and gladly accepted the beer when Dean handed it to him.

“So, why have you been such a downer lately?”

Sam took drink of the beer refusing to answer.

“Come on Sam. You had a full pass at college and said you never wanted to hunt again. It’s kind of weird that you come back just like that.”

“Dean I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Dean was silent for several minutes before he started in again.

“A girl dumped you didn’t she?”

Sam nearly choked on his beer looking at his brother.

“No Dean I wasn’t dumped. I was passing my classes and doing good. I just decided not to be a normal guy anymore, ok? Dad raised us to be hunters.”

Dean lowered his drink from his mouth giving Sam a look he knew all to well.

“Don’t give me that crap. You and I both know you hated that we were raised to be hunters. All you ever wanted was a normal life and you got it so why don’t you cut the crap and tell me why you really came back.”

Their conversation distracted them from the approaching danger and by the time they noticed something was off it was to late. The creature came down on them so quickly neither even had a chance to reach for a weapon before they were knocked out. When Sam came to he found himself hanging above the ground with his brother and another guy nearby. Dean groaned as he regained consciousness and struggled to get free.

“Dean do you know what attacked us?”

Dean looked to Sam shaking his head as he continued to try and free himself. Neither were able to free themselves and the guy near them looked to be in pretty bad shape.

“Hey, you alive over there?”

The stranger opened his eyes looking like he had been here a while

“It’s going to kill us.”

The man was trembling in fear with tears running down his cheeks.

“It killed the others…my friends are all gone.”

“Hey focus tell us what attacked us. What did it look like?”

The man looked at Dean still trembling.

“It was so fast and it came out of nowhere. Oh god…it’s going to come back a-and…eat us…we’re going to die…”

Dean and Sam looked at each other trying to free themselves again. They failed to even loosen their restraints when the creature in question came back. Looking at it both brothers knew they were screwed. They couldn’t outrun the wendigo and they had no weapons on them. Sam cursed silently as it approached the man that had been there before them. Sam and Dean both kicked and screamed to get the creature’s attention.

“Hey ugly, why not pick on someone your own size?”

The childish taunt didn’t gain even a moment of the creature’s attention before Sam shut his eyes hating himself for what he was going to do.

“Luci please help me!”

He heard the flutter of wings and when he opened his eyes Lucifer stood there looking shocked he’d been called. Dean shot a look at his brother utterly confused as to who the man was.

“I thought you hated me.”

“Behind you!”

Lucifer turned as the wendigo took a swipe at him. The creature looked to be in pain as his claw like hand made contact with the angel. He titled his head slightly looking annoyed as the creature tried again.

“Oh I’ve been looking for something to take my anger out on.”

He punched the wendigo sending it flying into the far wall. It cried out in pain but it’s screams that followed were far worse as Lucifer used his power to destroy the creature.

“Lucifer, please get us down from here.”

The angel turned to his human knowing full well that Sam would run away the moment he was free.

“Sam I know why you hate demons so much. I didn’t know anything about your past but I plan to make amends if you’ll let me.”

Sam nodded just wanting to be let down from the restraints that were draining the strength in his arms.

“Sure Luicifer.”

The angel looked at the older brother who was glaring at him ready to strike the moment he was free.

“Sam I know you still hate me but I swear to you I had nothing to do with what happened. I was a prisoner in Hell and the only demon I’ve had contact with is Crowley. I told him to leave the demon responsible for your mother’s death alive so you and your family can get the vengeance you deserve. Ok?”

Dean’s eyes flashed with rage as he struggled wildly.

“Don’t you dare talk about things you know nothing about! I don’t know what you are but the moment I’m free I’m putting a bullet in your head.”

Lucifer smiled sadly at the older brother’s threats.

“You already did that and it didn’t do a thing.”

He looked at Sam with a sadden look in his gaze.

“I promise if you’ll just give me a chance I’ll bring the demon you want to kill to you.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers releasing the brothers from their restraints before he vanished. Dean rubbed his wrists and before Sam could say anything his brother punched him so hard he was knocked out with one punch. When Sam woke up he found himself sitting at the campsite with his hands cuffed behind him. He heard Dean on the phone leaving a message for their dad saying something was wrong with Sam.

“Dean!”

He tried to get Dean’s attention but his brother ignored him and continued to talk.

“Dad, he called some kind of creature to save us from a wendigo. It was strong enough to take the creature out. It said it knows the demon that killed mom and that it can bring him to us but I don’t know if it’s a trap. Dad…just call me.”

He hung up the phone before turning to Sam who was trying to break free of the cuffs.

“Sam why the hell did you call that thing to help?”

“Lucifer is my guardian angel. He’s saved my life several times already and yours twice.”

“Sammy you think if angels were real the world would be as messed up as it is now? That thing isn’t human and it certainly isn’t an angel. How many times did you call that thing to save you?”

Sam glared at his brother knowing he wouldn’t listen.

“Dean let me go or I’ll call him to get me.”

Dean raised his gun ready for Lucifer to show up.

“I promised him a bullet to the head and if you want to help me keep my promise so be it.”

Sam knew the bullet wouldn’t do anything but he didn’t want Lucifer getting shot because of him again. He glared at his brother knowing he couldn’t do anything.

“Dean what is it going to take to get you to trust me on this. You want the demon that killed mom so let Lucifer bring him.”

Dean shook his head unable to believe his brother was trusting some monster’s word.

“Is he why you left college? You had a free pass Sam; you could have had a normal life away from all this crap.”

“Dean a demon gave me that chance and when I found out I called you. I wasn’t going to accept the help of a demon.”

Dean was silent as a wave of emotions washed over him.

“Did you make deal with a demon?”

Sam exploded in anger as he yelled at Dean.

“No I’m not stupid enough to make a deal with a demon! Dean Lucifer called in a favor from his friend Crowley. When I found out I dropped out of school and went back to hunting.”

Dean ran his hand over his face looking anger and disappointed.

“How long have you been talking to that monster?”

Sam glared at Dean wanting to kick his brother’s ass for not acknowledging Lucifer was an angel.

“Dean he’s an angel.”

“How long?” he snapped.

“Since I was six. You and dad always left me alone and I was frightened and lonely. I had no friends and my only family were gone more times than they were home. I didn’t mean to meet him. I wished someone would talk to me and I ended up in Hell talking to him.”

Dean sat down eying his brother a moment before he managed to speak.

“You went to Hell and came back after talking to that guy? Why the hell would a monster want to kidnap you just to chat and send you back on your way? Sam does anything about that make sense to you?”

Sam glared at Dean but relaxed when he realized it didn’t. He didn’t understand how he ended up in Hell in the first place. Wishes weren’t just granted like that and of all the people to be sent to talk to why had it been Lucifer?

“Sammy, whatever that thing is it isn’t an angel. He’s manipulating you.” 

“Oh that’s not nice. You don’t even know the guy and you’re talking shit.”

Dean raised his gun but Sam told him not to shoot.

“Crowley?”

The demon stepped forward with a smug look on his face.

“Hello boys.”

Dean fired the gun hearing an annoyed curse from Crowley.

“I just bought this suit.”

Sam smiled seeing the demon knowing he’d get him out of this mess. Talking to Dean about Lucifer was getting him nowhere and he wanted to find out if the angel had been telling the truth.

“Crowley you mind getting me out of here?”

Dean glared at his brother before he reached for his knife.

“Sam I’m not letting this demon anywhere near you.”

Crowley smirked as he waved his hand sending Dean flying back.

“Sorry love, got plans that don’t involve me losing my head to a hunter.”

He snapped his fingers taking him and Sam away from the older brother. Sam nearly threw up at the smell of sulfur and questioned why he’d never connected the dots before.

“Welcome to my kingdom moose. Make yourself at home.”

Sam stood up now free of the cuffs wondering where Lucifer was. He saw the angel approaching with a limp body hanging under one arm.

“Crowley why did you bring Sam here? I was about to head back up with Azazel.”

Crowley pointed to the hole in his suit looking ready to have a bitch fit.

“Your boy toy’s older brother shot me and you’re concerned about why Sam’s here instead of being interrogated by his psycho brother?”

Lucifer dropped the unconscious demon and looked at Sam to see the red markings left by the cuffs he’d tried to escape from.

“Sam are you alright?”

Crowley rolled his eyes before walking off complaining about his damaged suit.

“Is that the demon that killed my mother?”

Lucifer stepped in between Sam and the demon.

“Sam are you alright?”

Sam wished he had a weapon to kill the demon but he knew normal weapons didn’t work on demons. He glared at the unconscious creature before looking up at Lucifer.

“I’m fine. Dean wouldn’t listen to me about you. He thinks you’re a monster.”

Lucifer gave a small chuckle.

“Technologically I am. After everything I’ve done monster describes me pretty well.”

Azazel stirred causing Lucifer to slam his foot down on the demon causing a cry of pain.

“You’re going to sit there and wait for death you pathetic piece of filth.”

“L-Lucifer…I thought you were still in your cell…”

Lucifer growled at the demon causing him to shut up.

“Sam I haven’t yet found out why he killed your mother but I’ll continue to question him if you want.”

Sam looked at Lucifer who’s gaze was locked onto the demon.

“Lucifer, why are you doing all this for me?”

Lucifer said nothing so Crowley answered as he walked up with a drink in hand.

“Well our local fallen angel has the hots for you. Can’t blame him really, besides he’s bestie no one comes to visit him.”

Lucifer stepped off the demon as he turned to Crowley.

“I told you to keep quiet about that.”

Crowley stuck his tongue out at the fallen angel.

“Payback for not caring about my suit.”

Lucifer glared at the demon as he kept his anger in check.

“Crowley, I’ll get you a new one so stop throwing a fit.”

Crowley shrugged as he walked away.

“It’s out in the open now lover boy so you can start making out now.”

Lucifer looked back to Azazel before snapping his fingers to put him back in the prison cell he’d been keeping the demon since Crowley took over. He kept his gaze locked onto the ground where the demon had been unable to look at his human.

“Lucifer…tell me what’s going on.”

“He wasn’t suppose to tell you.”

“Then you tell me.”

Lucifer shook his head.  
“I can’t Sam. I’m a fallen angel and the moment Heaven realizes I’m no longer contained they’ll use whatever they can against me to get me put away again. I won’t risk your safety.”

Sam closed the distance between him and the angel and forced him to look at him.

“Why were you imprisoned?

Lucifer looked around at the place around them with sorrow in his eyes.

“I created all of this. I was jealous of father’s new favorites so I made demons and all the evil you see in this world. I was a child throwing a tantrum and father was right to have me locked away. I accepted that a long time ago and then you showed up. You were just a child lost and confused but you trusted me and made me wish for freedom I don’t deserve.”

Sam’s grip on Lucifer loosened before he pulled the angel into his arms. He didn’t let go as the angel tried to push away and held him there. Realizing he wasn’t going to be let go he wrapped his arms around his human wishing he could stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dean seems like the overly angry brother but I tried to show his protective and caring brotherly side as he questions Sam on why he gave up having a normal life I mean this is Dean were talking about. Angels showing up out of nowhere any hunter in their right mind is going to be mad. Anyways the moose dealing his conflicting emotions for the fallen angel. I love how this story is going but please feel free to let me know what you think. I always love reading to comments on my work and I try to always reply to them ^_^


	7. Angels and hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns hearing Sam was taken and the demon he' been searching for might finally be within reach. To rescue Sam they get some unexpected help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no Sam or Lucifer in this chapter but don't worry. Next chapter will be full of the super adorable moose and his fallen angel ^_^

Dean sat on the bed in the motel he’d gotten feeling a horrible dread welling up inside him. It was his job to protect Sam, it had been his job since he was a child. Sam had already been missing for several days and though their dad had returned his anger was like a volcano waiting to explode. His dad had gotten his phone call and headed over as fast as humanly possible and seeing no sign of Sam had simply begun pacing saying nothing. Dean would rather have his dad yell at him until his voice was gone than to sit and wait with no end in sight to the horrible silence.

“How did this happen?”

John finally spoke to his son barely above a whisper but all his anger poured into each word. Dean unable to meet his father’s gaze explained all he’d heard from Sam and the supposed angel. John ran his hand over his face finally stopping the pacing that would certainly put a hole in the motel’s horrible carpeting. When he opened his mouth to speak Dean flinched waiting for the anger of his father but he just closed his mouth again seeming speechless for the first time.

“Dad I didn’t mean to let Sam get taken.”

John looked at his son still beyond angry but he knew Dean had done what he could against an enemy they knew so little about. He’d been tracking the demon that killed Mary and been looking for a way to kill the bastard but so far he’d found little.

“You said this Lucifer answered when Sam called?”

Dean nodded.

John wasn’t stupid enough to call the creature and he sure as hell didn’t believe it was Lucifer the fallen angel. No hunter had ever seen any sign that angels actually existed.

“We need a plan…and as much as I hate to admit it we’re probably going to need some help with this one.”

John considered calling Bobby to bring some hunters down with him but he also didn’t want to risk anyone else in a fight they knew nothing about. Bobby knew a few tricks that worked on demons but aside from that if Lucifer wasn’t a demon it was risky.

“I’ll give Bobby a call.”

John stepped outside pulling out his cell phone to make the call in private. Dean sat with his head in his hands hating himself for letting his brother down. He couldn’t imagine what the demons were doing to his little brother.

“God…I swear I’ll kill that bastard Lucifer if he hurts Sammy…”

The flutter of wings caused Dean to jump to his feet with his gun raised as he screamed for his dad. John came in gun raised but to Dean’s shock it wasn’t Lucifer standing there. He stared at the blue eyed man with the raven hair and trench coat. The man titled his head slightly looking at Dean before glancing at John.

“Who the hell are you?”

Dean demanded not understanding how this man had suddenly shown up in the room. John didn’t wait for an answer as he fired two shots into the man’s chest. The blue eyed man looked down as though feeling nothing before turning to Dean.

“You spoke of the fallen angel. I’ve come to stop him from rising.”

John pulled out a flask and threw its contents on the blue eyed man causing him to once again change his attention back to John.

“I assure you none of your weapons will work on me. I am no demon so your holy water is wasted on me.”

“I asked you a question.”

Those to blue eyes looked at Dean with a serious expression as he answered in that deep voice unlike anything Dean had heard before.

“I am Castiel, I’m an angel of the lord.”

“Bullshit, angels don’t exist.”

Castiel titled his head slightly as he studied the human.

“That’s your problem Dean, you have no faith.”

John grabbed his knife having enough of their conversation and slammed it into Castiel’s chest. The angel looked at the man before putting his hand on his forehead causing him to collapse.

“Dad!”

Dean rushed to his dad’s side and was relieved to find he was just unconscious. The angel paid little attention to them as he pulled the knife out and dropped it showing no sign it had even caused him an ounce of pain.

“You’re father is alright. I can’t waste time having him try to kill me when we have bigger problems on our hands.”

Dean looked up at the man getting really tired of everyone just showing up whenever they damn well pleased.

“If you’re an angel why the hell is all this happening? Have you seen the world lately? Doesn’t look like any angels are doing their damn job to fix anything.”

Castiel didn’t react to Dean’s words. His expression remained he same as he replied to Dean’s anger in a calm tone.

“You humans have made us out to be protectors but we are soldiers of God. It’s not our job to clean up every mess your species makes.”

“So why are you here now?”

Castiel finally changed when he asked his. His expression more serious and his eyes seeming to glow with power.

“Lucifer cannot be allowed to walk free. I do not know how he managed to free himself from his prison but I will put him back. You must tell me everything you know of Lucifer’s escape.”

Dean stood leaving his father on the floor for the moment.

“You listen here, I don’t know if you’re actually an angel or if you’re just another monster. That thing has my brother and I’m going to get him back. You want my help; you’re taking us with you.”

Castiel was silent as he considered it. To bring unnecessary humans into a fight against Lucifer would be irresponsible but he needed to know what they knew. He knew the two to be among the best hunters but even they had little experience with demons much less a fallen angel.

“Very well.”

Though it was careless to agree to the hunter's demands he couldn't deny his request when every second counted when facing off against both Heaven's and humanity's greatest threat.

John woke up shortly after the angel agreed. Dean wasn’t looking forward to talking his dad into trusting Castiel but they didn’t have much choice at this point.


	8. Lucifer vs Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel fights Lucifer to put him back in prison but something seems off with the entire situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Lucifer seeming like a softy but he's not evil and regrets his sins. Don't worry though because later he'll be totally badass ;)

Sam sat with Lucifer in the room Crowley had made for the fallen angel. Azazel was still in his prison cell awaiting death at the hands of the Winchesters. Lucifer had explained already to Sam about the little power he was allowed in his prison and how he’d used it to gain Crowley the throne of Hell. Azazel had been attempting to raise an army of psychic humans to help the demons take over Heaven. After an hour of questioning the demon Crowley had learned this was why Sam’s mother had been killed. Sam felt a wave of shame hit him realizing his mother would still be alive if not for him. Lucifer assured him it wasn’t his fault but Sam couldn’t stop the hatred filling his heart.

“Why did he need psychics to help him?”

Lucifer didn’t like the change of subject when Sam was hurting but he sighed before answering.

“In truth angels are much stronger than demons. Demons of course are weak to holy water and demon traps but aided with humans with supernatural abilities they could probably stand a chance against the angels.”

Sam rubbed his eyes feeling tired as he and Lucifer had been talking for a while. He was sure he wouldn’t normally be this tired and hearing him yawn his angel apologized.

“Humans aren’t meant to enter hell while they’re alive. This place will drain you pretty quickly.”

Sam knew what was coming and cut Lucifer off before he could say anything else.

“I want to stay here with you. Dean is never going to understand that you’re not like the monsters we hunt. Just…let me stay with you for a while.”

Lucifer paused seeming afraid to answer the way he wanted. He glanced at the door before nodding.

“I’m sure my presence was already sensed by the angels. I won’t be free much longer so I guess this will be the last time we actually get to spend time together.”

Sam couldn’t imagine Lucifer locked away again. He understood the evil the demons did but an eternity in prison was too long for a mistake. He could see Lucifer regretted what he did so why couldn’t the other angels? Feeling the effects of Hell Sam’s eyes drifted closed and Lucifer allowed the human to sleep with his head in his lap. His soft snores filled the room making the angel smile down at his human.

“If I had known there would be a human like you I would have never created such evil”

He whispered this to his human and watched over him while he slept. Hours ticked by but Lucifer didn’t mind spending it in silence with his human. He would gladly accept any punishment given for breaking free as long as Sam could return home safely without fear of facing the wrath of Heaven or his own family. He could sense his brother approaching and knew the angel would find Lucifer with Sam. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through Sam’s long hair and prayed just one last time that his father would forgive his sins. The doors burst open as Castiel walked in with two humans behind him. Dean called to Sam attempting to rush forward but Castiel stopped him. Sam’s eyes flickered open still tired but rested enough to see what was happening.

“Dean what are you doing here?”

Sam’s eyes finally landed on his father and he felt his face drain of color. John Winchester was a strong hunter and seeing his son so close to a monster he looked disappointed in his son.

“Dad…”

Castiel didn’t allow them the chance to talk as he raised his hand using his power to send Lucifer flying. Sam called to his angel but Dean rushed forward and pulled his brother back to let the angels fight it out. Lucifer slowly brought himself to his feet showing no signs that he would fight back. He glanced at Sam a moment before touching the back of his head where he was bleeding.

“Sam, go to Crowley. He’ll give you the knife that can kill a demon.”

Sam fought against Dean’s and John’s hold to get to Lucifer before Castiel could hurt him again. Lucifer gave a sad smile as he used his power to send the three humans to Crowley. Castiel turned to see them gone before looking back at the fallen angel. Lucifer had collapsed to his knees and seemed ready to accept his fate. This confused Castiel as he had seen the horrors the fallen angel could do. He was strong and Castiel had been surprised to hear he was going alone on this mission.

“Do you intend to not fight back?”

Lucifer looked up at him almost confused as to why Castiel hadn’t already attacked again.

“I did not leave my cell to harm Heaven or humanity. I did what was needed to keep Sam safe.”

Castiel paused a moment considering everything that had happened. He’d never questioned orders before but this seemed to odd not to. Lucifer was more than capable of fighting him and even if his power wasn’t fully restored yet Castiel doubted it would be an easy fight.

“Why protect the human? What are you plans for him?”

Lucifer chuckled hearing the angel try to question to see what his ulterior motives were.

“Castiel I’ve stayed in my cell all this time with no complaints. I never cursed my brothers and sisters for fighting against me nor did I even attempt to break free. Father even allowed people to visit me if they so choose but only a demon and human came. All I want is Sam to be safe, I promised him when he was younger I’d be his guardian angel.”

“You are a fallen angel. What makes you think you can protect a human?”

Lucifer shrugged uncertain of what had drawn him to the human in the first place to want to do something like that.

“If you’re going to put me in prison again just do it. I’m warning you now though, if you or any of the angels try to harm Sam or his family for associating with me I will break free and make every single one of you regret it.”

Castiel saw the power in Lucifer’s eyes as he made the promise. It was only now that he saw Lucifer was already back at full strength. He could win this fight more than easily but he had no desire to fight.

“The angels know you have no will to fight…why are you still an enemy then?”

Lucifer saw Castiel questioning his orders and gave the angel a cold look.

“Falling isn’t worth it. Just do what they told you because I can promise you, imprisonment isn’t fun.”

Castiel studied the fallen angel who wanted him to complete his mission. He closed his eyes willing himself to do what he knew was wrong. Lucifer had once been the greatest evil Heaven knew but now he seemed more like a broken form of the brother he once knew

“I’m sorry.”

He reached out and used his power to bind the fallen angel. Lucifer didn’t fight back and accepted the fact he’d be put in a far stronger prison than before.

 

Crowley looked at the humans that entered his throne room and he cursed realizing the angels had come for Lucifer. He considered his options a moment but remembered Lucifer’s warning if he sent his hell hounds after the angels.

“Well, what do I own the honor of the entire Winchester family visiting?”

“Crowley, an angel came for Lucifer.” 

Sam said finally breaking free of his family. Crowley rolled his eyes as he stood.

“I know already moose. He said they’d be coming so I guess you want your vengeance before I send you back upstairs.”

Sam looked at the demon in disbelief.

“You’re suppose to be his friend.”

Crowley glared at the moose of a man.

“Lucifer and I are besties so don’t assume I don’t want to help him but he made me promise not to kill the little feather brains that came for him. Believe me, I don’t like him being put back in a box anymore than you.”

Crowley reached to the table near him and held the knife out to Sam.

“This will kill Azazel so you can have your revenge.”

John stared at the demon not trusting him. The gun he had wouldn’t do anything against the demon and if he tried to move closer with his holy water he was certain the demon would stop him. He hated to admit it but right now he would have to rely on Sam distracting the demon before he could strike. Dean glanced back at him and saw his dad formulating a plan. He didn’t want to have to fight through all of Hell but hopefully Castiel would win his fight and get them back home.

“Sam just take the knife and do what you have to do. You can’t help Lucifer right now but when you get back upstairs maybe you can.”

“How?”

Sam demanded.

Crowley rolled his eyes again tossing the knife to him. Dean grabbed it first curious if the blade would actually kill a demon. He’d never seen one like it before but he was more than willing to give it a shot.

“The only one who can absolve Lucifer of his sins is his father. You know, the big man upstairs. Go find God and you might be able to get him free. Just a warning no one’s seen the guy in years.”

Sam said nothing as he considered his options. He couldn’t very well fight the angel that came for Lucifer and he was certain both Dean and John would stop him if he tried. While he was deep in thought Crowley snapped his fingers bring the broken form of the demon Azazel to the room. John stared down at the demon who looked up with a cruel grin on his face.

“I remember you, the pathetic little wannabe hunter who couldn’t even protect his woman. Oh I can still hear her screams.”

John kicked the demon feeling all his rage and sorrow take control. Dean pulled him back but John pushed him aside while grabbing the knife. He lounged forward and slammed the blade into the demon’s chest. The demon cried out as the blade pierced his chest before his form lay motionless on the ground. Dean stared in shock as his father slammed the blade into the dead demon’s chest again and again crying out with tears streaming down his cheeks. Crowley watched the display for a few moments before he waved goodbye to Sam and sent the three back to where Dean and John had been staying. He stood there a few moments looking at the corpse and growled in anger.

“Stupid angels.”

He said it thinking of not just the angels putting Lucifer back in prison but his best friend to who was willingly going back in. He sat back on his throne thinking of what the chances were Sam would find God. He hoped he at least found some way to guarantee Lucifer’s freedom. This thought of course reminded Crowley he’d grown a bit soft since speaking with the fallen angel. He truly never thought he’d be friends with an angel and putting his faith in a hunter.


	9. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam begins his search for God in order to free Lucifer from Hell.

Sam collapsed onto his bed feeling exhausted after spending his day off doing research. Hunters had found no evidence that angels existed so he was having to look at anything and everything to find what he could. Crowley had told him to find God and that’s what he was trying to. This of course meant lots of research and praying more than he already did. He’d once again given up hunting as Dean and his dad both thought he was an idiot for trusting a demon or an angel. He gripped his pillow thinking of his angel having heard nothing in the months since returning from hell. He had called out to Crowley but the demon had yet to show even once.

Sam considered reaching out to the other angels in hopes of getting some hint of where God was. He knew the angel Dean and his dad had teamed up with and he was certain there were the popular archangels mentioned quite a bit in the bible. He wasn’t sure if angels heard prayers but he had a feeling they did. Thinking about the angels he just felt like screaming. He wondered why Lucifer hadn’t fought back against Castiel. He could have won and remained free but he’d accepted being put back in a cage for the rest of eternity.

“Hello Sam.”

Sam jumped up with his gun in hand pointed at the angel. Castiel looked at it as if to ask if he was serious. It was a automatic reaction at this point even though the weapon was useless against the angel.

“What do you want?”

Castiel stared at him moment before he spoke.

“I came to seek answers. I realized after putting Lucifer back in his prison that perhaps he is no longer a threat to Heaven or humanity. I…I should not have been able to succeed against him as he is far stronger than me when at full strength. I am curious as to why he would willingly be imprisoned.”

Sam stood up and closed the distance between him and the smaller angel.

“You realize I want to kill you for putting Lucifer back in that prison. You don’t get to just walk into my life and my home and question me when you fucked up. I know he messed up before. I know the world is fucked up but he’s changed. He saved me like he promised and he protected my brother. I’m alive because of him.”

Castiel looked up at Sam with a questioning look before altering his gaze as if searching for something.

“You are no longer hunting with your family.”

Sam growled in anger as he grabbed Castiel and slammed him against the wall.

“Why the hell did you come here? Did you just want to piss me off?”

Castiel grabbed Sam’s arm and forced his hand to release him.

“If you wish to see Lucifer simply have Crowley take you to him. His prison is stronger but the same rules apply as the previous one. He may have visitors.”

He released Sam causing him to rub his wrist where a bruise was now forming.

“I can’t get through to Crowley.”

Castiel hadn’t seen the demon in a while and he’d noticed demon activity was pretty low recently. He should probably look into it while he had no other orders from Heaven

“Shall I take you to Lucifer?”

Sam jumped at the chance to see his angel without even questioning why Castiel was willing to help him. The angel put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and within moments they were in the prison cell that now housed Lucifer.

“Lu-”

Sam’s words were cut off at the sight before him. The room was covered in blood and remains of what he hoped were demons while Lucifer had his fingers buried in Crowley’s bloody shoulder.

“Sam?”

Lucifer had looked up to see who entered the prison and as shocked to see his human. His hands were coated in blood from beating the demons who had targeted Crowley. Not long after finding out Crowley had let an angel into Hell and allowed hunters to escape, Lilith had gathered some powerful demons to take out Crowley. They had failed to kill him but managed to lodge a bullet with a devil’s trap carved into it in Crowley’s shoulder after he’d sought safety in the prison. Lucifer realized how bad the scene looked to Sam as he was forced to dig the bullet out by hand. As Sam covered his mouth to block the smell of rotting remains of Lucifer's victims Lucifer attempted to explain what happened.

“Let me help.”

Castiel knelt down and placed his hand over the wound. The bullet left the demon’s shoulder as his wound healed. Lucifer thanked Castiel for helping Crowley who stood up finally able to move.

“Those bastards shot me.”

Castiel looked at the bullet and saw the devil’s trap carved into the bullet before dropping it into Crowley’s hand.

“Why did they try to trap you instead of killing you?”

Crowley growled in annoyance as he threw the bullet.

“They tried and failed. I’m going to rip their fucking heads off.”

Lucifer watched his friend move to leave wondering if Crowley would be strong enough this time to stop the demons.

“Lilith is pretty strong. You going to be alight?”

Crowley thought a moment before pointing to Castiel.

“You’re going to help me eliminate this threat.”

Castiel tilted his head confused.

“What makes you think I will aid you. I am an angel of the lord, not a demon’s pet.”

Crowley rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be having this problem if someone hadn’t locked away my bestie. Besides, I’m sure the moose here would like some time alone with his adorable little fallen angel.”

Castiel once again was confused.

“Why is there a moose in Hell?”

Sam pushed both of them out the door and slammed it closed behind them. With a sigh of relief he heard Lucifer chuckle behind him.

“Castiel isn’t the smartest angel I suppose.”

Sam turned to his angel who sat with his chained wrists resting on his knees. Sam felt an overwhelming urge to hold his angel but he also felt anger and a horrible desire to break everything that held the angel.

“I missed you.”

Lucifer was surprised thinking Sam would yell at him first before saying those words. He knew the hunter was smart enough to realize he’d allowed himself to be locked away.

“I missed you to.”

Sam looked around at the floor and walls covered in the foul smelling remains wanting to throw up. Lucifer who still had barely any power tried to summon enough strength to remove the horrid scene. With a snap of his fingers it all vanished but he was left feeling unbelievably weak after. The chains sealed most of his strength away and it was becoming rather annoying seeing as Crowley was left to handle uprisings alone and he couldn’t go visit Sam.

Sam sat beside Lucifer now that the floor and walls were clear of the bloody mess. Before he could say anything about how angry he was with his angel he felt Lucifer’s head fall against him. He looked to see the fallen angel sleeping peacefully and noticed how tired he looked as he began to snore softly.


	10. Hell's king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Castiel fight Lilith to return Crowley to his throne

Crowley stormed the halls of Hell with Castiel close behind. The demons were either out doing Lilith’s dirty work or hiding knowing he’d gotten t devil’s trap bullet out.  
He had made a quick stop for a knife and a gun with bullets made from a melted down angel blade. He hadn’t mentioned what the bullets were made of to avoid a fight with the angel. The gun would be effective against the demons just as it would be against an angel.

“I’m still uncertain of why I’m forced to help you.”

Crowley had already explained this and he was beginning to think Castiel was simply trying to push his buttons at this point. He refused to answer the angel again as they ran into the first wave of demons. Castiel though annoying as all Hell was effective against the demons. Crowley didn’t bother wasting his special bullets on the lowly demons and instead drew a blade to cut into the traitors. He looked at the two demons he took down compared to Castiel’s four a little disappointed. Castiel waited for him to lead the way again and was confused by Crowley’s sudden change of mood.

“You are angry about killing your own kind?”

Crowley clutched the knife wondering if maybe stabbing the angel would make him feel better about being outdone by a winged idiot.

“Just you watch, I’ll get a higher kill count than you.”

Castiel was confused as to why this was suddenly a competition and once again wondered how he ended up with the demon. He had yet to receive an answer about the moose in hell and was wondering if he should save the poor animal from the very odd demon king. Crowley caught the odd look on the angel’s face but ignored it as he led the way to where he was certain they’d find Lilith. He could feel his blood boil with his anger as he recalled her face when she had him shot.

“Over confident arrogant bitch…”

Castiel heard him and for a moment was certain he was speaking to him. He ignored the comment when they were once again attacked by demons determined to get their king’s head.

“Lilith you bitch! Get out here and fight your own battles.”

Castiel finished killing three demons before looking to Crowley thinking of the irony in his statement. He was the one who decided to drag in an angel into his fight.

“Oh is poor Crowley angry that I keep sending his servants to kill him?”

Hearing the taunting laugh of Lilith Crowley raised the gun and fired a shot but missed. Lilith had vanished the moment she finished her taunt.

“Why did you let her get away?”

Crowley practically yelled at Castiel causing the angel to stare at him.

“You’re lucky I did not already return to Heaven. Don’t assume I shall remain here to fight your battles demon.”

Crowley began complaining again wondering where Lilith had gone. His answer was quickly answered as he saw her reappear behind Castiel. He had barely enough time to grab the angel and pull him from Lilith’s reach. She cursed as the angel blade barely cut into Castiel’s trench coat. She vanished again knowing she couldn’t fight the two head on. Castiel reached to feel the cut in his clothing and knew if Crowley hadn’t saved him he’d probably badly injured or worse.

“You saved me.”

Crowley rolled his eyes as he considered his options with Lilith’s strategy of vanishing and reappearing. There was a reason Crowley had angel blades on hand and that was mostly due to Lilith’s unusually high kill rate of angels. She knew how to fight against the stronger creatures.

“Most people would say thank you.”

Castiel uncomfortable with thanking a demon only nodded.

“How are we to fight Lilith? Her way of fighting puts us at a disadvantage.”

Crowley thought a moment and though he hated it he had a plan. He motioned for the angel to lean in so he could whisper the plan to him. Castiel nodded as the two put the plan into action.

 

Sam could feel himself losing energy quickly but he wanted to stay awake to keep Lucifer safe in case the demons returned thinking Crowley was still in the prison. As hard as he tried though his eyes drifted closed and he was soon sleeping beside his angel.  
Both sound asleep neither heard the door to the prison open. The quiet footsteps of the one who entered the prison were followed by the sound of wings as both were taken from the prison leaving behind only Lucifer’s cuffs as a sign that they had ever been there.

 

Crowley sat on his throne drinking his favorite waiting patiently for Lilith to show He’d sent Castiel away and was enjoying the moment away from the constant questions of the angel. After he poured himself a second cup of his drink the doors to the throne room burst open as Lilith walked in with ten demons by her side.

“Hello darling, come to surrender?”

Lilith grinned as she walked forward with her demons close behind. 

“You truly are an arrogant little thing aren’t you? How you managed to take down Azazel I’ll never know.”

Crowley took a drink of his whiskey before letting out a satisfied sigh.

“You know, I’ve always loved this brand. I should get a few bottles after you're dead. Maybe celebrate a little with my bestie?” 

Lilith smirked as she raised her hand to strike.

“The only one dying here is you.”

She stared at her hand confused when her powers didn’t work. Crowley gave a little fake gasp as he covered his mouth.

“Oh, is someone not feeling up to the task?”

He smirked when she glared at him and pointed to the high ceiling of his throne room. She looked up to see the entire room was a giant devil’s trap. She looked at him wondering if he was an idiot.

“You locked yourself in here as well. Do you honestly think I can’t kill you with my own two hands?”

Once again Crowley took a sip of his drink before giving her an arrogant grin.

“Darling I don’t doubt you can try but I don’t think your fast enough.”

She looked confused for a moment before a gunshot rang throughout the room. She collapsed with the wound in her head pouring her blood onto the ground beneath her. The demons looked to see who had fired to see Castiel staring at the weapon a bit impressed at how effective it and Crowley’s plan was.

“You mind hurrying up with them? I’m still stuck in here with them.”

Castiel fired the rest of the gun’s ammo before taking out the remaining demons the usual way. Crowley then finished his drink while Castiel took care of the devil’s trap.

“Why is it you had to be in the trap as well?”

Crowley smirked.

“If I hadn’t distracted her with the fact I was in it to she could have found a way to avoid you shooting her.”

Castiel didn’t believe this had been their only option but decided not to question the demon on it. They had won using the same sneaky tricks Lilith used to fight angels.

“I should get Sam home before he suffers to much from being here.”

Crowley walked with the angel back to the prison and was shocked to see the door open. He rushed forward and cursed when found not just the hunter gone but his friend as well.

“Tell me you took them both out of here.”

Castiel looked inside shaking his head.

“Only someone powerful should have been able to remove the new cuffs from Lucifer.”

Crowley picked up the only out of place thing in the prison and held it up for Castiel to see. The angel titled his head looking at the wrapper and seemed annoyed by it.

“Gabriel did this. Why would he go against Heaven’s orders and free Lucifer?”

Crowley knew of the archangel gone trickster and wanted nothing to do with the odd creature.

“Good luck with that guy. Let me know if Lucifer and the moose are ok.”

Castiel looked at the demon only now realizing he was calling Sam moose. He debated whether to go straight to looking for the trickster angel or reporting to Heaven first.

“If I find him how do I reach you?”

He asked remembering Sam being unable to reach him.

“Just give me a call. My number is pretty easy to remember. It’s 666.”

He waved goodbye to return to getting Hell completely back under his control. Castiel wondered why Lucifer had become friends with the demon though the fact he wanted a report on the fallen angel must mean he did care at least a little.  
Castiel sighed knowing how difficult it was to find the trickster angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you were expecting an epic fight scene. Honestly one of the things I love about Crowley is he is cunning and gets his way and wins through deceiving people so I tried to make it like that in this story. Remember, he's a lover not a fighter


	11. Trickster Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel rescued Lucifer from his prison but Lucifer knows how his trickster brother's mind works so he knows there's a reason his brother helped him.

Sam woke feeling a comforting warmth wrapped around him. His eyes flickered open and he shot up at seeing the large white wings surrounding him. The owner of the wings grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed as he held him close.

He looked at Lucifer’s peaceful expression as he continued to sleep but Sam knew something wasn’t right. He had seen the room they were in when he sat up and they weren’t in the prison anymore.

“Lucifer, wake up.”

Lucifer’s eyes opened as he looked up at his human and smiled relieved to see him. It wasn’t until he realized his wings were visible to his human and that they weren’t on a hard floor that he shot up.

He withdrew his wings and hid them again before looking around at the bedroom. He glared a bit before he decided to explore his surroundings to see why they were suddenly out of the prison.

“Oh Luci, did ya miss me?”

Before Lucifer could even get to the door he heard the joyful tone of his younger brother and turned to look at Gabriel. The angel gone trickster had a piece of candy in his hand that he stuck back in his mouth.

“Gabriel, why have you freed me from my prison?”

Gabriel took the candy from his mouth again as he gave his brother a playful grin.

“Come on Luci, you must have realized I would free you the moment I learned Mikey was being a dick. Honestly though, couldn’t imagine you’d fall for a human.”

“Lucifer, is this another angel?”

Lucifer nodded before introducing his brother to Sam.

“This is my younger brother Gabriel. He’s known as a trickster among hunters.”

Sam looked to Gabriel a bit confused as to why an angel was walking among humans pretending to be a trickster. He’d heard a bit about them from Bobby and knew they were very dangerous with their deadly pranks.

“So Gabriel got you out of prison? Why?”

Lucifer looked to his brother very curious as well.

“Gabriel you didn’t do this just because you’re upset with Michael. Why did you bring me here?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes looking annoyed that his brother was questioning him so intently.

“Look, I like that your back to being not such a dick. I have no idea why Michael is keeping you locked up. I mean if you really need a reason I guess I’m just rooting for you and your little human there living happily ever after. Happy now?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brother’s response.

“Castiel will be looking for me.”

Gabriel raised a brow with interest.

“Cassie was the one they sent after you? Who else did they send?”

Lucifer gave his brother a look before sighing.

“They only sent Castiel. Whoever gave him his orders knew I wouldn’t fight back.”

Gabriel sucked on his candy a few moments before looking annoyed.

“Seriously, what the heck is going on with heaven? Only an idiot would accept an order to face certain death alone. Cassie didn’t know you wouldn’t fight back, right?”

Lucifer nodded.

“I saw him question his orders when he saw I wouldn’t fight. I made sure he put me back in the prison to avoid falling as I had. Gabriel, even if Michael has bad intentions of having me locked away falling isn’t worth it. Just put me back before he or Raphael notice I’m gone.”

Gabriel refused to put him back causing Lucifer to grow angry with his brother.

“Gabriel why are you always so stubborn? You’ve never picked a side between me and Michael before so why?”

Gabriel looked uncomfortable before threw his hands in the air giving in.

“Michael and Raphael have been fighting, ok? It’s like Michael isn’t happy unless he’s fighting with someone. It’s only gotten worse since dad left and I’m sick of it.”

Sam looked confused between the two of them.

“So you and the other archangels can’t stand each other?”

Lucifer nodded slowly a bit ashamed that his family really wasn’t much different than the humans he once hated.

“Michael and I never saw eye to eye while Gabriel mostly stayed out of it and Raphael sided with Michael. I assume dad left because the two were getting worse?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know. It’s like when you and Michael were fighting. Either way he’s gone again and no one’s really heard from him. Honestly I think those two fighting is a lot worse than you and Mikey fighting.”

Lucifer raised a brow a bit confused on how it could be worse than him creating demons to end humanity.

“Right now heaven’s a big mess with angels choosing sides and I’ve heard Raphael is looking to gain a bit of an edge on Mikey. Something about the souls in purgatory.”

Lucifer stared at Gabriel speechless. Sam saw the fallen angel’s face pale causing him to worry.

“Gabriel, why is it bad if Raphael gets the souls in purgatory?”

Gabriel saw Lucifer staring unable to speak of the stupidity of their brother.

“The souls aren’t the biggest issue, the creatures inside purgatory are. Outside all the things that go bump in the night that you know about, our dad created the leviathans. They’re bad news and even Luci here can’t fight them.”

Lucifer finally managed to speak as he wrapped an arm around Sam.

“If I help you stop those idiots you have to promise to protect Sam.”

Gabriel nodded with a smirk on his face.

“Sure Luci, I’ll watch your human while you knock some sense into those knuckleheads. Honestly I doubt Raphael’s even figured out how to get into purgatory yet so you have time.”

Lucifer told Gabriel to give him some time alone with Sam before he would head to heaven to speak with their brothers. Gabriel smirked at his brother before vanishing.

“Sam I’ll try not to be gone for to long but my brothers can be stubborn I doubt either will be so willing to listen to me. Michael gets really bad when dad vanishes without a word.”

“Will you be ok facing them by yourself?”

Lucifer hesitated but nodded.

“I should be, Michael is pretty strong but I’m sure I can beat him if I have to fight. Raphael is my younger brother and he’s pretty weak compared to me or Michael.”

Sam shifted nervously before he decided to pull Lucifer close and kiss him. Lucifer looked shocked but wrapped his arms around Sam as he kissed his human. When he finally pulled away from Sam he smiled knowing he had to come back safely.

“Make sure Gabriel doesn’t make a move on you while I’m gone. That guy loves taking things that aren’t his.”

Sam nodded before Lucifer vanished. Sam sat waiting for Gabriel to return as he had no idea where he was. The trickster angel returned with a bag of food and more candy.

“I see Luci has gone to fight the good fight. Brought you food since I’m such a good host.”

Sam sighed wondering how long he’d be stuck with the odd angel. Gabriel looked almost offended when he sighed.

“Aww, is the moose man missing his angel already? I can keep you company if you want.”

Gabriel said with a wink causing Sam to grab the food from him.

“Lucifer already warned me about you.”

Gabriel gave a playful grin.

“Did he also tell you I’m amazing in bed?”

Sam ignored the angel as he sat on the bed to eat.

“Hey there big boy, no eating in my bed. Go to the kitchen if you’re going to eat.”

Sam did as he was told and felt uncomfortable with the angel following behind him. He could feel the angel’s eyes glued to his ass and it made him very uncomfortable.

“So Sammy, who’s going to be the bitch in yours and Luci’s relationship? Can’t really imagine big bro as a bottom.”

Sam glared at Gabriel who had a counter full of cakes and various other sweets. He knew tricksters loved sweets but he doubted the angel actually needed the food.

“It’s disturbing that you actually want to know that.”

Gabriel looked confused as he leaned back in the other chair at the table.

“What? Come on, us angels aren’t related like you humans. I mean I call him my brother but we’re not like blood related so it’s not that weird.”

Sam ate his burger trying to ignore the overly interested angel but Gabriel kept pushing.

“Come on, we’re basically roomies until this is over. Might as well talk to me.”

Sam looked at Gabriel realizing he was stuck with him until Lucifer came back. Apparently he might be in danger with Lucifer confronting his brothers.

“Springfield, Ohio. I work at the university.”

Sam nearly choked on his food as he looked at the angel.

“The archangel Gabriel has a job…as a human?”

Gabriel nodded now biting into a candy bar.

“Yeah, I move around a lot to avoid hunters. I currently work as a janitor, not exciting but messing with some of those students keeps me entertained. Might play a prank or two on some professors.”

Sam gave Gabriel a warning look that made the archangel roll his eyes.

“Come on, I’m a trickster. You can’t expect me to stop doing what I’ve always done.”

“No deadly pranks. Even if I’m not currently a hunter I’ll stop you.”

Gabriel began grumbling to himself about being stuck babysitting.

“So how are you going to protect me if you’re at work?”

Gabriel gave him a look as though to say isn’t it obvious.

“You’re coming with me bucko. I’m not having Luci come after me because you got kidnapped or worse while I’m away. Maybe you can hit on some college kids and snag me a date?”

Sam rolled his eyes as he returned to his food. He could already tell living with the archangel was going to be tiring.


	12. Trickster Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is temporarily acting as Sam's guardian angel and for the trickster's own entertainment he convinces Sam to play a few tricks of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little out of character Sam but i think you'll enjoy it ^_^

Sam sat at the table waiting for Gabriel to get up to go to work. He’d been staying with the archangel for a week now with no word from Lucifer on how things were going with his brothers.

He had been doing alright with the trickster thinking Gabriel was being on his best behavior because of his older brother but as he opened the newspaper he found he had been sorely mistaken.

“Gabriel!” Sam yelled angry as he looked at the article.

Gabriel stumbled from his room with a piece of candy already in his mouth with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Sam had refused to get him dates so Gabriel had simply conjured up a few and spent his nights being extremely loud. The archangel stood with his hair dripping from his shower but no scent of soap.

“What’s so important that you have to stop my fun in the tub?”

Sam held up the newspaper that had a very large picture of a student from the college holding an alien.

“What did you do?”

Gabriel smirked before he gave a playful laugh.

“Oh if that pisses you off you’re going to hate what else I did.”

“Gabriel you’re going to attract hunters by doing this shit.” Sam paused a moment before he continued, “Why aliens?”

Gabriel shrugged but he was clearly enjoying himself and Sam’s reactions.

“Come on Sasquatch, it was funny. All I did was have him probed a few times and slow dance with a little green man.”

Sam gave him the bitch face he’d had to use with the trickster several times. Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam before heading back to finish his shower.

“You have no sense of humor. I swear you should get one otherwise Luci is going to get bored with you.”

Sam felt a twinge of pain at hearing his angel’s name with no sign that he would be returning soon. He cared for his angel deeply but even he couldn’t deny that the angel might get bored of him. He hadn’t really dated anyone so he didn’t even know how to handle how he felt about Lucifer.

Gabriel returned from his shower to see the moose of a man sulking in the chair. He rolled his eyes as he walked forward to gather his things. As he passed by the human he ruffled his hair and was surprised not to see the usual annoyance in his gaze.

“Am I really that boring?”

He looked at Sam not sure how to respond to the question. He had just been joking with him about Lucifer getting bored but apparently it seriously bothered Sam. He knew he should probably reassure the human but his inner trickster wouldn’t allow it.

“Well I’m not saying you’re completely boring. You just need to loosen up a bit. Hey, why don’t you and I go out to the local bar tonight? We’ll get a few drinks, play a trick or two. I’ll be fun and I promise you’ll see that being fun doesn’t hurt.”

He expected Sam to refuse but the larger man stood and silently agreed. Gabriel did a little happy dance when Sam turned to head for the door. He was going to enjoy messing with the human before Lucifer came back.

Sam had been joining him at his job since staying with him and though Gabriel barely did his job he didn’t actually spend much time with Sam. The human preferred the library to his company and if he needed anything he just sent a quick prayer.

Gabriel was so excited to slightly corrupt the former hunter that he barely noticed the two approaching him as he actually did his job happily. When a man called to him he turned with a raised brow wondering if Sam had somehow jinxed him.

“Yo, what’s up?” he asked the two he could clearly see were hunters.

“We’re FBI, agents Ford and Hamill. We were hoping to speak to you about the recent death the professor.”

Gabriel tried to not smile as he complied with the so called FBI agents.

“I’m surprised the FBI is looking into his death but I’ll do what I can to help.”

The older man spoke now and Gabriel could see the slight discomfort in the younger man with having his partner taking the lead. It was almost like he was offended by it and Gabriel kept from smiling knowing how easy it would be to mess with the two.

“You were working that night, you see anything?”

Gabriel nodded as he answered, “Yeah, I mean I was just leaving for the night. I heard him hit the ground but not much else.”

He went through the questions with the two before they let him go back to work. He began humming as he thought of how interesting his next few days were going to be. He had a feeling the older hunter would be a bit more difficult to mess with as he was the serious type but Gabriel loved a challenge.

By the time he was off work and picking Sam up from the library he’d all but forgotten about the hunters. Sam looked tired but he didn’t argue with Gabriel as he led him to the bar.

“So got any ideas for some tricks to play on the local douche bags?”

Sam didn’t seem interested but he wasn’t giving his usual bitch face so Gabriel took it as a step in the right direction.

“Tricks aren’t something I do so I’ll just leave it up to you.”

They were approaching the bar and Gabriel was about to bitch at Sam for not putting in any effort when the taller man jerked him to a stop.

“What?”

“Gabriel I warned you about your tricks. That’s Dean’s car.”

Gabriel looked over where Sam’s eyes were locked and saw the black impala. He rubbed his hands together realizing he had the perfect match up of targets and partner in crime.

“Oh this is perfect. You know exactly how to mess with those two.”

“Two? My dad’s here to?”

Gabriel nodded guessing the older man was Sam’s dad.

“So, come on moose man. I need info, how do I mess with those two?”

Sam opened his mouth to refuse until the memory of his family’s reaction to Lucifer popped into his head. A wicked grin crossed his face as he leaned in to whisper in Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile with excitement.

“Oh you’re one messed up son of a bitch. You got it Sammy boy.”

With a snap of his fingers Gabriel set in motion their plan. Wanting to see their trick play out for the most part the archangel kept them hidden from sight as they sat in the corner of the bar watching Dean hit on the very interested woman offering him more drinks.

Sam grinned knowing just how much this was going to mess with Dean. He almost forgot they had set up a trick for his dad and looked over at John wondering how this would pan out. He watched his dad sip his beer with his eyes washing over the slightly crowded bar. John always made sure to watch his surroundings and it was clear he wasn’t going to stop his son from taking the drunk woman to the motel.

John watched the two leave before pulling out his phone to check it. Sam held in a chuckle as John got up to leave. Gabriel took them out of the bar with a snap of his fingers and Sam was almost about to burst out laughing when he saw his dad’s expression.

The older hunter had seen enough of what existed in the world but apparently seeing a unicorn with rainbows shooting out it’s backside as it ran towards him was new.

The parking lot was empty and the noise from inside was enough that John felt comfortable pulling his gun in an attempt to shoot the creature. It’s bullets did no damage to the creature and Sam was nearly falling to the ground laughing as John ran from the creature.

Gabriel was holding his sides wondering how the middle aged hunter could manage to run so fast. When both the hunter and creature was nearly out of sight Gabriel zapped them to the action again as both enjoyed watching the confused hunter run for his life.

“H-he doesn’t even realize…” Sam said trying to speak through his laughter and tears.

Gabriel nodded enjoying himself so much with the human to laugh with him.

“The rainbows were a nice touch right?”

Sam nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I think he’s suffered enough.”

Gabriel shook his head.

“Give it a moment and you’ll see just how much more entertaining this can be.”

Sam watched his dad trip and the creature stopped at his side. He nearly choked when the unicorn threw up a large load of what looked like shining rainbow liquid. Sam collapsed unable to remain standing as the creature ran away leaving John covered head to toe with the shining rainbow mixture.

“Oh my god that’s hilarious Gabriel.”

Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder feeling happy that he’d talked the hunter into playing a trick with him.

“Seriously, I could get use to hanging with you Sammy boy. You’re a lot more fun than I expected.”

“Thanks Gabe, I have to admit I haven’t laughed this much in a long time. You think Dean is going to freak when he wakes up to see his guest?”

Gabriel nodded snapping his fingers. They were back at the apartment and Gabriel promised to wake him when the second act began. Sam yawned feeling tired from the excitement as he went to the bed and collapsed.

It was several hours later that Gabriel woke Sam and zapped them to the motel room. John was just walking up to the door with the rainbow mixture still covering him even though he clearly tried to clean himself up.

Sam held in his excitement as he watched John open the motel room and walk in. The lights were turned on just as he and Gabriel entered the room still hidden from sight as John stood staring at the sight of his son with a very different companion than he normally had.

“Dean wake up!”

Dean jolted up confused to hear his father. He looked around and smiled as he waved to John.

“Dean I thought you left with some chick?”

Dean nodded confused as he looked over at the sleeping form next to him. He jumped out of bed shocked and speechless to see a naked man. His face paled as he covered himself from his dad’s sight before rushing to the bathroom.

Sam covered his mouth holding in his laughter but Gabriel laughed uncontrollably knowing no one would hear them. Sam could have gone without seeing Dean’s dangly bits but to see his reaction to the man was worth it.

The two left having seen the end of their trick and to celebrate their victory both Gabriel and Sam enjoyed some cake.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you eat anything like this. You’re too much of a health nut.”

Sam in a good mood took a page from Gabriel’s book and pretended to be offended.

“Well excuse me, I think you're just jealous.”

Gabriel raised a brow looking insulted at his comment.

“Oh and what would I possibly be jealous of?”

Sam stood and lifted his shit to reveal his well toned form trying to look like a show off.

“You don’t get a body like this eating candy all day.”

Gabriel titled his head slightly very impressed by the hunter’s body. Sam realized what he was doing and put his shirt down and returned to his half eaten cake.

“Oh don’t get shy on me now Sasquatch, things were just getting interesting.”

Sam lowered his face to hide his embarrassment. Gabriel laughed flinging a bit of cake at Sam causing the human to throw his remaining cake at the angel.

“ As much as I’d love a food fight knowing I’d win, you look like you need some sleep.”

Sam yawned nodding as he went to go finish sleeping. Gabriel watched the human fall asleep and looked with some disappointment that his brother had first dibs on the entertaining human.

He left the apartment far behind to go check on how Lucifer was handling their brothers. He arrived just as Lucifer finished beating the living hell out of Michael. He glanced at Raphael unconscious and bleeding across the room and wondered how many rounds they had gone.

“Michael you’re being an idiot!”

Michael being the stubborn asshat that he was managed to get to his feet refusing to give in.

“Lucifer you were imprisoned for a reason. I don’t know what kind of trick you’re trying to pull but I’m not falling for it.”

Lucifer glared at his brother getting sick and tired of having to keep knocking his brothers around.

“What can I do to get through to you two? We have to stop fighting.”

Michael refused as he charged his brother. The two hit the ground and Michael managed to get a few punches in before Lucifer gained the upper hand and knocked him out.

“Gabriel, I know you’re there.”

Gabriel smirked as he made himself visible. Lucifer gave him a confused look as his brother wiped a bit of the frosting off his face to lick it from his fingertips.

“Why are you covered in food?”

Gabriel smirked.

“Oh just got into a little bit of a battle with your human. He’s quite entertaining when he pulls the stick out. You sure I can’t play with him a bit before you claim him? He’s got a very nice body.”

Gabriel held his hands up in surrender feeling his brother’s power as he showed his hatred of Gabriel’s interest in his human.

“You are to only watch over him. If you lay a finger on him I’ll bring down all my wrath upon you no matter how far you run.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes before looking at the two unconscious idiots.

“So you just going to keep fighting them or realize they’re a lost cause?”

Lucifer hated to admit it but he really wasn’t getting through to the two.

“Might put them someplace to cool it before I try again.”

Gabriel smiled as he made a suggestion he knew dear old Luci would hate.

“Maybe your old prison cell is feeling lonely?”

Lucifer glared at his brother but hearing Raphael begin to regain consciousness he gave in not wanting to continue fighting. Gabriel snapped his fingers sending the two to the prison with their own pair of cuffs to contain their power.

“You might want to go let your bestie know he has new residents. Also,” Gabriel motioned towards Lucifer’s bloody and torn clothing, “Maybe get a new wardrobe seeing as that’s just not ok for public appearances.”

Before Lucifer could say anything Gabriel was gone. The younger archangel sat snacking on more candy as he waited for the human to wake up. He had a feeling the two hunters would realize they were dealing with a trickster and he actually found the idea of fighting them a bit entertaining.


	13. Trickster Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help Dean and John realize they're hunting a trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a bit of swearing in this chapter

Dean sat still feeling sick to his stomach as he sat on the bed with his dad pacing. The two had gone through hell the night before and now were still humiliated and pissed.

“So you got attacked by a unicorn that was what, farting out rainbows?”

John nodded still angry even though he’d cleaned the rainbow mixture off. Somehow he had a faint shine from it still on his body and it only increased his anger.

“You slept with a guy so don’t you dare get on my case for what happened to me.”

Dean glared at his dad but only while he wasn’t looking. Still a good little soldier he dare not receive the wrath building within the more experienced hunter.

“What the hell is causing all this? I mean you would have realized it was a guy right?”

Dean nodded.

“I was drunk but not that drunk. That was defiantly a woman before I knocked out.”

Both never encountering whatever this was and both were relieved when Bobby finally arrived. They had to call their old friend to help with the case because nothing was making sense.

They explained everything that happened and Bobby looked between the two before shaking his head.

“You’re both a bunch of idjits. If you had stopped to think for a second you’d realize you’re dealing with a trickster.”

Dean stayed silent knowing only Bobby could insult his dad and not end up bloody and bruised or worse. Dean looked to his dad who appeared to have heard of the creature but didn’t know much. Bobby rolled his eyes knowing neither would ask for more help so he explained.

“So we stake the douche and be done with it. Who do you think the trickster is?”

Dean was asking his dad more than Bobby but it was Bobby who answered.

“More than likely he saw you two coming. Who’d you talk to when you got here?”

Both Dean and John looked at each other thinking of the janitor they’d spoken to. He had witnessed the first incident and both incidents were where he worked. Dean would prefer proof before staking someone but his dad was already getting ready to kill the creature. Bobby though often able to get through to John was unable to calm the anger of having a mythological creature barf shining rainbow liquid on him after chasing him.

 

 

Sam still in a good mood from the night before decided to spend his day with Gabriel instead of the library. The angel janitor decided to do very little of his work and made what conversation he could with the human who had brought a book to read.

“So I was thinking if Lucifer manages to remain free maybe he and I could do hunting together. I mean you angels are pretty strong right?”

Gabriel nodded as he bit into his candy bar. Sam flipped the page of his book as he continued reading. The two once again sat in silence until Gabriel made a sound that pulled Sam from his book.

“Are you reading porn?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam’s stupid question.

“You don’t read porn. You look at it.”

Sam turned away from the angel with a bit of disgust on his face.

“Seriously Gabriel, you don’t do that with a dude in the same room.”

Gabriel looked at Sam with interest that soon turned into amusement.

“Oh come on moose, you’re the one after my brother and you’re complaining? You know you could learn a thing or two from me if you weren’t acting like such a girl about this.”

Sam sighed in annoyance as he attempted to return to his book.

“You know it’s rude to ignore people.”

Sam glanced back at the angel before closing his book.

“You hear anything from Lucifer?”

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but stopped as though hearing something. He smirked as he snapped his fingers taking them from the break room to outside the school. Sam looked around confused before his eyes landed on his angel walking towards them.

“Lucifer…” He spoke in barely a whisper afraid someone would hear him speak the fallen angel’s name.

He ran to his angel and was shocked when the smaller man picked him up with ease. The strength of an angel was truly amazing and as Lucifer kissed him Sam ignored everyone around watching the display.

When Lucifer put him down Gabriel walked up with a serious expression neither were use to.

“You both might want to leave now.”

Sam and Lucifer turned to see the impala pull up with not just John and Dean but Bobby and Castiel in it. Sam cursed as he glared at Gabriel.

“You let them find out you’re the trickster?”

Gabriel shrugged honestly not sure how the hunters found out so quickly. The hunters didn’t really concern him but seeing Castiel was a bit annoying.

“Why is Castiel here?”

Lucifer pushed Sam towards Gabriel causing both his human and brother to look at him confused.

“Protect Sam while I handle them. I’m sure Castiel will attempt to put me back in that prison but I refuse to return this time. I promise not to harm your family Sam but I will not have them continue to hunt me.”

Sam stayed where he was as the four approached them. Castiel pushed past the hunters and confronted Lucifer.

“I’ve been looking for you both for a week now. Do you understand all of heaven is looking not just for you Lucifer but Sam as well?”

John pulled Castiel away as he confronted the fallen angel.

“What the hell have you done to my son? You brainwash him to think you’re not the greatest evil in this world?”

Sam watched to see what Lucifer would do but it was Bobby that got their attention.

“You idjits want to maybe fight someplace not packed with people?”

Lucifer happy to answer the smarter hunter’s request snapped his fingers bringing their entire gathering to an open field far from any other humans. Sam looked to Lucifer waiting and hoping the fallen angel could control his anger.

“First of all Castiel, I already took care of Michael and Raphael who were trying to keep me locked away. Secondly you spineless judgmental ass,” He said looking at John. “If you had bothered to spend time with your son he wouldn’t have ended up seeking comfort from a fallen angel. You’re to blame for this and honestly I do owe you thanks because I care for Sam very dearly.”

The hunters had come prepared to fight a tricksters so they had no weapon to use against the angel. John glared at Lucifer but knew he had no weapons and knew nothing of the angel’s weakness.

“Hey Luci, if you’re going to fight these guys can I kidnap Sasquatch to continue looking at porn?”

Everyone including Sam turned to the smaller angel speechless for several moments. Lucifer finally turned his attention completely away from the hunters to glare down at his brother.

“I told you to keep your hands off my human. What are you doing trying to seduce him?”

Gabriel gave his brother an innocent look as he said playfully, “If you must know brother, I was looking at porn while you’re pretty little human was reading some boring book. I’m just offering to go back to that so I can keep an eye on him like you asked.”

Sam rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on before he separated the two angels.

“Lucifer, Gabriel is just being his usual self. I’ve already turned him down more times than I can count.”

This only caused Lucifer to get angrier and soon the three were no longer even acknowledging the very confused hunters and angel.

“Brother I told you I’d kick your ass for trying to take what’s mine.”

Gabriel clearly not wanting to fight his brother just shrugged and attempted to snap himself out of there. He cursed when he found his much stronger brother was keeping him there.

“Hey it’s not my fault your human decided to show off his body to me.”

Sam glared at Gabriel as he attempted to shift the blame.

“Oh sure blame me when you’re the one who wanted to prank my dad and brother.”

John and Dean both glared at Gabriel who countered, “Oh sure, who was it who leaned in really close to whisper to me to make Dean-o think he slept with a guy and have a unicorn chase his dad?”

Lucifer tired of the conversation turned to Sam and demanded, “Are you interested in Gabriel?”

Sam looked almost offended that Lucifer thought he liked Gabriel. He thought the archangel was ok to be around sometimes but he couldn’t imagine being with anyone besides Lucifer.

“Lucifer why would you think that? Do you not trust me?”

Lucifer said nothing as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Listen up Sammy boy, Luci here doesn’t like to share and he’s the jealous type. Just kiss and make up so we can be done here.”

Lucifer tried to glare at his brother but Sam stopped him by pulling him close and kissing him. Dean and John stared in shock as the two practically began making out right in front of them.

Gabriel moved away from the two and pointed as he stared at the hunters and angel.

“See that, he may not be the greatest guy on the planet but he’s a lot better than some of you humans. Can we be done with the Lucifer hunt already because I’d really hate to have to break him loose again.”

Castiel looked at Gabriel a moment before he shook his head uncertain of why Gabriel was such an odd angel.

“Gabriel, I did not come to put Lucifer back in that prison. I came to help as I see no reason he should be imprisoned.”

Lucifer pulled away from Sam and after a moment of staring up at his human he looked to Castiel.

“Even after I warned you about falling you intended to help me.”

Castiel nodded.

“It is not right to have you remained locked away when you have already repented for your crimes.”

“Well if everything’s worked out can I go now? Seriously, I got things to do and pranks to pull.”

Lucifer and Castiel both looked at Gabriel.

“No more deadly pranks Gabriel. You are an angel, not some lowly trickster.”

Gabriel stomped his foot like he was going to throw a tantrum before he looked to Sam with that innocent look in his eyes.

“Tell them it’s fun moose. You were laughing hysterically when we pulled those pranks.”

 Sam sighed as he turned to Lucifer.

“If no one gets hurt is it alright if he continues? It was kind of fun to prank my dad and brother.”

“What the hell Sam?”

Sam ignored Dean as he waited for Lucifer to answer. The fallen angel nodded allowing Gabriel to finally leave. He vanished for a moment before reappearing by Sam and giving him a quick hug.

“Thanks bestie.”

And with that he vanished leaving Sam very confused by the trickster angel.

“So what of Michael and Raphael?”

Lucifer explained the two angels were sitting in his old cell rethinking their decisions. Bobby who had remained quite through the entire conversation finally spoke up.

“So you’re the fallen angel Lucifer, Gabriel was the trickster but is an angel, and somehow John and Dean are friends with yet another angel? I’m getting to old for this shit. Can one of you guys just zap me back home?”

Castiel placed a hand on Bobby’s shoulder sending him back home. John and Dean refused to let this end here but Lucifer decided he wanted to be alone with his human.

“I’ll bring Sam to you later so you may speak. For now, I’ve been away for to long.”

Dean cursed as Lucifer took Sam with him leaving them with the trench coat wearing angel. Dean looked over at the angel expecting to be sent back to the car but the angel was staring at him oddly.

“You thought you slept with a guy?”

Dean growled at the angel as he told him to take them back to the car. The angel continued to stare with what Dean worried was interest before he did as he was asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam finally get some alone time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, lots and lots of smut

Lucifer brought Sam to a cabin deep within the woods were they could be alone. He’d contacted Crowley and asked for someplace private to bring his human. Crowley had picked the cabin as it would be both private and romantic though Lucifer was uncertain as to how this was romantic. He didn’t understand how humans thought so he simply placed his trust in his friend.

“Where are we?”

Sam looked around a bit confused but Lucifer could see his human was relaxed compared to how he’d been before.

“Someplace for just the two of us. I asked Crowley for a favor so he had this place stocked up with enough supplies that we may stay here for a while.”

Sam went to look around while Lucifer watched his human. When Sam disappeared into another room Lucifer decided to sit on the couch and wait for Sam to return. When the larger man returned Sam looked uneasy.

“Is something wrong?”

Sam scratched the back of his neck looking uncomfortable.

“Um, I think your friend Crowley has given us more supplies than we need.”

Confused by Sam’s discomfort Lucifer went to go see what he was talking about. He saw in the bedroom a large chest in the corner of the room and when he opened it he found he was unable to speak at the sight of what was inside. He understood Sam’s discomfort as he closed the chest having no use for the toys that Crowley had left him. He could almost hear the demon’s laughter at imagining their faces when they found the various items.

“I assure you I did not ask him to bring those items.”

Sam was now seated on the couch and gave a slight smile when Lucifer said this.

“I figured you didn’t but…would you ever want to use those things?”

Sam sounded almost nervous but Lucifer got the feeling it wasn’t because he was afraid the answer would be yes. Lucifer felt guilty as an image of Sam tied up and waiting for him to claim him popped into his head.

“I will never do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Was all Lucifer could say. Sam nodded but his reddened face told the fallen angel his human had considered the use of such items. Lucifer sat beside Sam and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Are you really free for good Lucifer?”

“Yes Sam, I’m here to stay for as long as you want me.”

Sam surprised Lucifer as he pushed him down on the couch and captured his lips. Lucifer closed his eyes as he allowed Sam to explore his mouth and was unable to stop his arms from wrapping around his human.

“Stay with me always.”

Sam whispered into Lucifer’s mouth causing the angel to smile as he returned to kissing his human. As their kiss deepened Lucifer used his angel abilities to bring them to the bedroom. Sam didn’t seem to mind Lucifer using his angel abilities nor did he argue as the angel flipped him on his back to take control. Lucifer removing their clothing with a snap of his fingers caught Sam’s attention as he looked up into the amused gaze of the fallen angel.

“If my power bothers you I can stop.”

Sam made no complaint as he kissed his angel again. When the angel’s hand gripped his cock he moaned into the angel’s mouth as his hips pushed forward.

“You like that baby?”

Sam nodded earning a smile from his angel.

“Close your eyes.”

Sam obeyed curious as to what Lucifer was going to do. To his surprise he felt the warmth of Lucifer’s mouth on him and only the angel pinning his hips to the bed kept him from jerking upwards deeper into his mouth.

“Lucifer!” He said shocked and feeling himself embarrassingly close to coming.

The angel didn’t stop as he took him deeper and even as Sam came the angel didn’t pull away. When Lucifer finally pulled away he had a smile on his face as he licked at the little trail of cum that had escaped his lips.

“God that’s hot.”

Lucifer was shocked when Sam grabbed him and pulled him into another deep kiss. He allowed the kiss for a few moments before he used his power to pin Sam to the bed.

“Sorry Sam but I like a certain amount of control. Be a good boy and stay.”

When Lucifer got up from the bed Sam almost whimpered with need. The angel returned with a bottle of lube that Crowley had left for their use. Sam feared Lucifer would hear his heart pounding in his chest as he longed to have the angel inside him.

“I can hear your excitement my dear human.”

Sam cursed causing Lucifer to chuckle.

“If you had hearing like mine you’d know I’m just as excited.”

Sam had no time to reply to his comment as Lucifer’s hand brushed across his chest bringing a moan from him. Everywhere the angel touched felt hot and all he wanted was to feel his angel’s hands on every part of his body.

“Please Lucifer, don’t tease me.”

Lucifer chuckled as he poured some of the lube onto his fingers.

“How would you like me to prep you my dearest human? Do you wish to face me or have your ass in the air begging me?”

Sam swallowed finding the very demanding and dominating Lucifer beyond sexy. His only response to the fallen angels’ question was to get on his knees. He knew Lucifer was smiling even without looking. The feeling of Lucifer’s fingers opening his hole caused him to moan and he feared he’d come again just from his fingers. He didn’t mean to but his body was moving on its own at this point as he pushed himself against his angel’s fingers.

“You’re getting pretty excited.”

He used his power to keep Sam still causing a whimper from his human. He wanted to enjoy opening him up slowly even if Sam protested.

“Please Lucifer, I want you.”

Lucifer continued his teasing as he inserted another finger into his human. Sam cried out as Lucifer found his sweet spot and leaned in to whisper to his human.

“I’m enjoying this very much my precious human.”

Sam cried out again as Lucifer pressed against him again.

“Please…please Lucifer…”

Hearing his human beg he almost gave in but he could tell Sam had never done this before. He wouldn’t take the chance of hurting him. Even though he’d been holding Sam with his power in his excitement he released him causing Sam to push back on his fingers again. Seeing Sam’s need he finally removed his fingers causing his human to whimper again and beg him to fuck him. Happy to answer Sam’s request he took more of the lube and coated his cock.

“Let me know if it hurts at all”

Sam cried out as Lucifer began pressing himself into him. He thought it was pain until Sam pushed back against him. Seeing the eagerness in Sam he couldn’t help but lose control as he pushed into him with one powerful thrust. Sam nearly came as Lucifer’s full length filled him but he managed to hold back.

“Please…please fuck me.”

Lucifer gripped Sam’s hips as he pushed into him with powerful steady thrusts. It wasn’t long until Sam came and Lucifer thrust through into his own orgasm. Hearing Sam breath heavily underneath him he leaned over to make sure he was alright. Sam couldn’t even move and had to have his angel’s help to roll onto his side.

“You able to move at all?”

Sam shook his head before drifting off to sleep. Lucifer brushed his long hair out of his face as he smiled down at him. He felt only happiness as he watched Sam sleep until he sensed a familiar presence in the other room. He put on only his boxers before heading to see what his friend needed. He realized it was something important when he saw Crowley with a grim look on his face.

“Hello darling, hate to interrupt your alone time with the moose but we have a problem. Your brothers almost had some visitors earlier.”

Lucifer cursed realizing someone had already tried to free Michael and Raphael.

“What happened?”

Crowley grinned as he answered with overconfidence, “My hell hounds had an early lunch.”

Lucifer felt a bit sick to his stomach hearing that but he couldn’t’ really expect anything else from a demon.

“I suppose I get to visit heaven again to try and talk the others into leaving my brothers in hell for a bit.”

Crowley raised a brow curious why he hadn’t already taken care of that.

“If you want to keep your human safe you shouldn’t leave such things for later. Want me to watch over him until you get this settled?”

Lucifer glanced back at Sam hating the thought of leaving him behind again but he knew this needed to be done.

“I’ll ask Castiel for a favor. I’m not going to have him left in hell or entrust him to Gabriel again.”

“Might want to take Gabriel with you. Power in numbers and I’m sure all of heaven is going to want your head.”

“Might be a good idea. Let me know if anyone else tries to break my brothers out again.”

Crowley gave his word before vanishing. Lucifer got dressed and sat with Sam until Gabriel and Castiel arrived. He had sent them both a prayer asking for help and it wasn’t long before they arrived. He closed the bedroom door behind him to keep Castiel from seeing Sam naked in the bed. Gabriel was already in the kitchen looking for sweets but was disappointed to see no signs of any.

“You seriously need to stock up your fridge better.”

“Can you focus for a single moment?”

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Lucifer as his only answer.

“Someone tried to break out our brothers.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Great, guess we’re going to heaven again?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Can you watch Sam for me?”

Castiel paused before nodding.

“I have promised to keep Dean updated on Sam. Do you care whether I take him to see his brother?”

Lucifer would rather be there for them talking but he wasn’t going to deny Sam seeing his family.

“If things get heated you get him back here.”

Castiel gave his word before sitting down on the couch to wait for Sam to wake up. Lucifer debated warning Castiel about hitting on Sam but he had more faith in him than he did Gabriel.

“Let’s go before I decide this is to boring.”

Both archangels left leaving Castiel to sit there with nothing to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is hurt and angry that Lucifer returned to heaven when he promised to stay with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sam is hurt and angry so he's kind of a dick to the angels. Forgive me T^T

Sam woke up to find his lover wasn’t in bed with him. He rubbed his eyes wondering if Lucifer had gotten up to make breakfast or something. He didn’t bother getting dressed as he left the bedroom calling out Lucifer’s name in a half asleep state.

“Hello Sam.”

Castiel calling his name fully woke him up as his hands quickly moved to cover himself. Castiel was still staring at him not realizing that it was inappropriate to look at someone who was completely naked.

“Where’s Lucifer?” He tried to sound angry and demanding but it was difficult to when he was butt naked.

Castiel waved him over and with the motion Sam found himself sitting on the couch fully clothed.

“Don’t use your angel abilities on me like that.”

The angel ignored his anger and instead focused on answering his previous question.

“Lucifer had to return to heaven with Gabriel. Someone tried to free Michael and Raphael from their prison. He requested I watch over you and if you’d like to return to your family I am to take you there.”

Sam jumped to his feet feeling a horrible pain in his chest. Lucifer had told him he was going to stay by his side yet he was gone just like that. The pain turned to anger and the anger soon turned into sorrow.

“He promised he would stay with me…”

“Lucifer should not have made such a promise. He is not just an angel but an archangel who is among the few who can bring order back to heaven. I’m certain is he doing what he can to return to you quickly but I doubt he can remain by your side every day.”

“Castiel just shut up.”

Castiel titled his head looking a bit confused by Sam’s anger.

“Just take me to my family. I can’t deal with you angels right now.”

Castiel did as he was told and brought Sam to Dean and John. The two were in the middle of having a heated argument when the two showed up.

“Sam are you alright?”

Sam said nothing as he wrapped his arms around his big brother seeking some kind of comfort to calm his anger. Dean hesitated in hugging his brother but when he did he glanced at Castiel as if to silently asked what happened.

“Lucifer and Gabriel have returned to heaven to fix the problems there. It appears Sam is unhappy with this.”

“I told you to shut up.”

Castiel remained silent only because he was getting a bit annoyed with the rude comments from the human.

“Sam why the hell did you trust Lucifer?”

Sam turned to his father but was to tired to fight with him.

“You have any hunts lined up? Honestly I’m tired of dealing with angels right now and would really like something to take my mind off of them.”

He knew it was just his anger at being lied to but Sam just didn’t want to hear Lucifer’s name right now. Dean and John  exchanged a look before Dean sighed in annoyance knowing they weren’t going to get any answers out of Sam right now.

“Yeah, looks like we got a case in Rockford, Illinois. Should be an easy salt and burn.”

John raised a brow looking at Dean.

“You find another case other than the Roosevelt asylum?”

“That’s the case I’m talking about dad.”

John shook his head looking a bit annoyed with his eldest son.

“That place is haunted with more than one ghost and I’m sure it’s not going to be easy to find the bodies. It’s not just a simple salt and burn.”

Dean began gathering their things refusing to let his dad convince him the three of them couldn’t handle it. Seeing Castiel still standing there Dean glanced at Sam before looking back at the angel.

“You planning on helping or…?”

“I promised Lucifer I would watch over Sam. If you’re going on a hunt I shall accompany you.”

John already had his things together and headed out the door. Dean watched him leave before looking back at Castiel.

“Cas, you sure you can handle a hunt? I mean I know you’re an angel but still, these ghosts are bad news.”

Castiel titled his head slightly as he studied the man who had given him an odd nickname.

“I assure you Dean, ghosts cannot harm me. Angels are much stronger than the things you hunt.”

Dean said nothing as he grab his stuff and told Sam to hurry up. The younger brother had nothing to get ready and was just waiting on the others. To his dismay he was stuck in the backseat with Castiel.

“So Cas what’s going on in heaven that it takes two archangels to fix it?”

Sam gave Dean the bitch face he knew all to well but his brother ignored his anger. Castiel glanced at Sam who was clearly not happy with the topic before turning back to Dean who sat in the passenger’s seat as his father drove.

“Heaven’s forces have been divided due to Michael’s and Raphael’s argument. Lucifer hoped by imprisoning the two to give them time to rethink their decisions that the others would return to their normal duties. An attempt was made to free the two archangels so Lucifer and Gabriel have gone to get the others to realize the archangels had been wrong.”

“Why is Lucifer fixing their arguments? Just let the archangels fight it out and be done with it.”

Castiel turned to John uncertain if the human realized just what that meant.

“If they had been allowed to fight it out humanity would not have survived. Raphael is far weaker than Michael and because of this he intended to gain power by retrieving the souls of purgatory. That would have ended far worse than just a battle between archangels.”

John didn’t see the problem and the silence that fell over the car was uncomfortable for everyone except Sam who was enjoying it. By the time they reached their destination Sam had fallen asleep and Dean was completely turned around in his seat as he reached over to stick a spoon in his sleeping brother’s half open mouth.

Castiel watched the older brother mess with Sam uncertain of why he was finding enjoyment in causing his brother trouble. Dean’s childish grin as the car came to a stop and he hocked the horn to startle Sam reminded Castiel of Gabriel.

“Seriously Dean?”

“Knock it off you two. We’re on a hunt.”

John stepped out of the car and missed Sam mouth to Dean this wasn’t over. Dean just chuckled as they all got out of the car to gather the things they needed from the trunk.

“We should split up in teams of two.”

Dean without giving his dad a chance to make the teams placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I call the angel.”

Castiel glanced at the hand before looking up at the man it belonged to. Dean wasn’t looking at him so he didn’t see the look of interest in the angel’s eyes. Sam rolled his eyes as he held the shot gun.

“Whatever Dean, just focus on the hunt and not your new boyfriend.”

He said it sarcastically but apparently Castiel didn’t understand sarcasm.

“I was unaware I was in a relationship with your brother.”

Dean gave the angel a look while John headed towards the old building to ignore his idiot sons. Sam chuckled as he followed his dad while Dean tried to act like the comment hadn’t bothered him.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Castiel followed after Dean without a weapon as he had no use for such things. Once inside the two groups split up and searched for their mysterious ghosts. It wasn’t long before Sam and John ran into two ghosts but Sam’s hesitation in shooting either of them gained them information.

“If these guys aren’t the ones attacking people, who is?”

Sam shook his head uncertain as they attempted to regroup with Dean and Cas to tell them the case wasn’t so simple. When they found the two Dean shot a ghost before looking up at them.

“Dean these ghosts aren’t violent.”

Dean gave Cas a look as he snapped at him, “Don’t you say anything.”

Both John and Sam looked at Cas who ignored Dean’s comment.

“I told him shortly after our first encounter with a ghost that they aren’t aggressive.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he kept an eye out for anymore ghosts.

“So what are we looking here? If it’s not these guys what is it?”

Sam hated himself for asking Castiel what he thought. Still a little pissed off with the angels he didn’t want to have to ask one for help.

“Cas what do you think?”

Castiel looked around before he returned his gaze to the younger brother.

“I can sense something with ill intent below us. The rest of these are simple here to warn others about the violent spirit. Whatever it is that has been harming people it would be unwise for any of you to face it.”

“Cas we can handle whatever it is. Don’t underestimate us just because we’re humans”

Castiel nodded and led them to where the ghost was. He of course was once again proven right as the ghost targeted Sam. Sam cried out in pain as he felt his sanity slip away.

Dean shot the ghost but it had already affect Sam and when Cas went to try and heal Sam he found a gun pointed at his head.

“Get the hell away from me. You fucking angels have been leading me around enough. Why do people think you’re protectors? All you do is lie and break every promise you make.”

Cas knew the weapon wouldn’t hurt him but he couldn't risk harming Sam when he had been entrusted with protecting him. He kept his distance in order to distract him while Dean and John searched for the body.

“Sam I understand you're angry but shooting me won’t make anything better.”

Sam’s finger tightened on the trigger as his eyes filled with anger.

“You don’t understand anything. You’re so happy to follow Lucifer’s orders. Why the hell does he want you to protect me when he’s so willing to use me and just leave?”

The sound of wings caught everyone’s attention as Lucifer stood behind Sam. He span around to point the gun at Lucifer but two fingers pressed to his forehead healed the effects of the ghost and caused him to fall asleep.

“What did this to him?”

Castiel pointed as the ghost appeared by Lucifer. With a snap of his fingers the ghost and it’s body both burned up. Dean looked at Lucifer in shock but remained silent seeing the pain and anger within his gaze as he held Sam.

“I have upset him greatly by returning to heaven.”

Castiel nodded.

“Lucifer you shouldn’t have made such promises to him.”

Lucifer nodded as he placed a hand on Sam’s cheek.

“Perhaps it would be best if he forgot me…heaven is a mess and I doubt I can fix it right away. He could return to his old life without worrying about whether I’ll be there or not.”

Dean rushed at Lucifer and grabbed the angel by his shirt.

“Don’t you dare mess with my brother’s head. You made a mistake so fix it.”

Lucifer glared at Dean causing the human to shrink back a bit.

“Lucifer leave Dean alone. He’s being protective of his brother.”

Lucifer glanced at Castiel before handing the unconscious Sam to Dean.

“When he awakens I’ll return. I left a meeting with the other angels to come here and I’m certain none of them are happy with me leaving in the middle of a conversation.”

Before Dean could say anything Lucifer was gone.

“Freaking angels.”

Sam was heavy and much larger than Dean so Castiel ended up carrying him back to the car. Silence filled the drive to the nearest motel and with the four of them they were forced to get two rooms. John told Dean to let him know when Sam woke up while he went to get food.

“What did Sam mean by Lucifer used him and left?”

Castiel had been expecting the question but having to finally answer it the angel seemed uncomfortable with it.

“Well…your brother and Lucifer…have become intimate. Sadly Lucifer’s priorities are heaven yet it seems he’s struggling with that as he wishes to put Sam first.”

Dean shuddered at the thought of his brother and an angel going at it. He looked at Sam unconscious on the bed wondering if his brother would be ok.

“Is Lucifer the only one that can fix heaven?”

Castiel half nodded.

“Gabriel is strong but not nearly as strong as Lucifer. It is best that he be the one to fix things but I honestly can’t say whether he’ll be able to with his mind elsewhere.”

“I’m not going to let him mess with Sam’s head. He needs to fix this.”

Castiel nodded fully agreeing with the human. He was uncertain why Lucifer had become so attached to Sam when even he knew this was a bad idea. Lucifer had fallen once and once Sam was gone he almost believed the angel would fall again.

“It was unwise for Lucifer to become attached to your brother…but I suppose I can understand how easy it was.”

Dean looked at Castiel and found those to blue eyes staring at him.

“Why do you think it was so easy?”

Castiel titled his head in a way he did often.

“Most humans know nothing of the things that walk this earth. Many who find out about them are fearful and run. You and your family do not show fear of the things so much stronger than you. You’re strength is very rare and it quite easy to become attracted to such a rarity.”

Dean shrugged.

“It’s no big deal. Once you know how to kill these things it’s easy enough. Don’t suppose there’s a way to kill an angel?”

Castiel didn’t seem bothered by the question as he pulled a blade from the sleeve of his trench coat.

“An angel blade can kill us. Most angels carry one with them though I don’t believe Lucifer has any need of one.”

Dean held out his hand to see it and Castiel handed it over without complaint. Dean studied the blade a moment before handing it back.

“Well if I need to stab Lucifer I’ll just borrow that from you.”

Castiel returned the blade to where it belonged.

“It would be unwise to harm Lucifer. Though he is a fallen angel Michael is very attached to him and it is believed he is our father’s favorite. I doubt you’ll want God’s wrath raining down on you.”

Dean chuckled as though the idea of God being angry with him would be funny.

“So what’s your story Cas? You were going to put Lucifer back in his cell then you’re helping him. What’s up with that?”

Castiel was silent a moment before he found a way to answer Dean.

“Lucifer is no longer a threat to heaven or humanity. If he can aid heaven in returning to how it was before father left I do not mind helping in any way I can. Protecting Sam is not an issue for me as I have no other orders at the moment and I am quite happy aiding both of you.”

Dean was about to say something when Sam shot up from the bed.

“Sammy it’s ok. We’re here.”

Sam looked around the room confused before he caught Castiel looking up as though seeking something in the heavens.

“Don’t you dare call him.” Sam snapped.

Castiel looked at Sam before nodded accepting that Sam didn’t want him to tell Lucifer he’d awoken. Dean watched as Sam stormed to the bathroom before turning to Cas.

“What the hell was that?”

Castiel glanced to the bathroom before turning to Dean.

“He does not wish for me to let Lucifer know he’s awake. I am to follow Sam’s orders while protecting him.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m not dealing with a pissed off fallen angel so you call him.”

Castiel titled his head slightly but he wasn’t going to go against Lucifer’s command.

“You may contact him if you believe going against Sam’s wishes is best. All you have to do is send him a prayer.”

Dean not being one for praying stood there debating it a moment.

“Alright…I pray to the fallen angel Lucifer, can you get your feathery ass down here?”

The sound of wings signaled Lucifer’s arrival and Dean half expected Lucifer to be pissed but he actually looked amused.

“You are a very strange human but I suppose your lack of fear is what makes you amusing enough not to kill.”

Dean gave a strange look as Lucifer went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. Sam opened the door and cursed when he saw Lucifer.

“I apologize for leaving so suddenly. Heaven is quite a mess right now and if I don’t fix it you may be in danger.”

Sam’s anger died down a bit but he was still annoyed.

“You left without saying anything to me. What was I suppose to think?”

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam and tried to get his human to forgive him.

“I am very sorry. I will attempt to fix everything as quickly as possible. Gabriel has given me the day to spend with you while he handles things but I must return tomorrow.”

Sam held Lucifer tightly refusing to let go.

“I know you have to take care of heaven but I don’t like being apart from you.”

Dean cleared his throat getting the two’s attention. Sam nervously pulled away from Lucifer realizing for the first time that his brother and Cas were still in the room.

“Sorry.”

“Well if your boyfriend is staying might as well have dad pick up extra food.”

“Dean, we do not require food.”

Dean ignored Castiel's comment as he sent John a quick text. When John returned the older hunter insisted Castiel eat with them. Lucifer had already grabbed food and was sitting on the bed with Sam who stayed close by his side.

“So do all hunters stay in random motel after another?”

Sam nodded before either Dean or John could answer.

“Not the most appealing lifestyle but at least we’re saving lives.”

Lucifer took a bite of food before he glanced around the room.

“It smells of mold in here. You shouldn’t have to stay in such a terrible place.”

Castiel nodded a bit having noticed the smell.

“It is quite disgusting. Do you not have a place to return to when you’re not on a case?”

All three hunters shook their head. Lucifer sighed in annoyance as he asked for Sam’s phone. The human offered it without question and watched as Lucifer dialed three 6s to call Crowley.

“Hey get your ass to my location. I need a favor.”

He hung up and handed the phone back to Sam who looked surprised. Within moments Crowley was in the room giving Lucifer a cold look.

“You know you could ask for things a bit nicer.”

Lucifer smirked at his friend.

“I’m certain if I did that you’d think I was possessed.”

Crowley chuckled.

“What’s up lovely?”

Lucifer motioned to the room around them. Crowley raised a brow before looking to the others who were sitting at the small table in the room.

“So you want me to arrange so they don’t have to sleep someplace that’s disgusting?”

“They sleep only in motels. It’s not right. Even angels and demons have a place to call home.”

Dean gave Crowley a look.

“You have a home other than hell?”

Crowley ignored Dean.

“Well if they need a place to call home I’m not using my mansion most of the time. I suppose if they don’t ruin my home they can call it their own as well.”

“You have a mansion?”

Crowley gave John a arrogant grin.

“Being king of hell has it’s perks. Just don’t touch my suits and you're good. Also mind your manners around my pet.”

“What kind of pet does a demon keep.”

“Oh he has a lovely hell hound at his home. Keeps intruders from entering.”

Sam gave Lucifer a look wondering how the fallen angel knew. Lucifer didn’t notice him looking at him as he continued to eat. John already finding the fact they were eating with the devil and an angel weird decided to question the demon.

“Why is it we’re letting a demon help us? Shouldn’t we be killing him?”

Crowley gave John a look.

“You could try darling but I’ve got an angel protecting me.”

He winked at Lucifer who ignored Crowley flaunting their friendship.

“Just remember not to overstep your bounds and we’re good. Natural order and all that.”

Crowley nodded and vanished leaving behind only a note with the address. John looked at it before decided to go back to his food than question Lucifer about his friendship with Crowley.

“This food is good. I think Death would like it. He’s a lover of fast food.”

To Lucifer’s comment everyone including Castiel looked at him.

“What do you mean by that?”

Lucifer looked up from his empty container a bit confused.

“I’m just saying Death would like it. How can I be anymore clear than that?”

“Lucifer when have you spoken with Death?”

Lucifer looked at Castiel as he thought a moment.

“You remember back when I was still really angry about humanity and was trying to piss dad off? I tried to start the apocalypse and Michael stopped me. Well in order to do that I had to summon the four horsemen and Death was among them. He gave me a very long lecture on natural order and told me I was being a spoiled brat. Weird thing is he gave me that lecture over pizza.”

The hunters looked at each other while Lucifer grabbed a few bites of Sam’s food. When Sam noticed he gave Lucifer a look but he was won over by a kiss.

“If you don’t need food why are you eating mine?”

Lucifer shrugged.

“Just like the taste. You do realize how much candy Gabriel eats in a day right? I swear you could take him to a candy store and I can almost guarantee he’d eat it.”

Sam held in a laugh knowing he was probably right.

“I could see that. How did he end up becoming a trickster anyways?”

Lucifer looked to Castiel as if for confirmation.

“That’s just always been Gabriel’s personality, right?”

Castiel nodded.

“I’m not sure anyone has ever not questioned him being an archangel. I believe all of heaven relaxed when he left because it meant no more pranks.”

Lucifer smiled.

“I liked his pranks. Especially on Mikey. Hearing him yell at Gabriel and not being able to catch him as he went into hiding was always fun to watch.”

When they finished eating John retired to his room. Dean thought Castiel would go with him as he had planned to share the room with Sam but they now had an extra person.

“Oh don’t worry about us, I’m taking Sammy to show him Crowley’s place.”

Dean was about to argue but he realized it would be useless and he didn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night to see the two going at it. Lucifer smiled before taking Sam with him.

“Well I’m getting some sleep. You going to sleep?”

“Dean I do not require sleep. I shall watch over you and make sure no harm comes to you.”

Dean thought that was weird but he didn’t argue as he laid down to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer get some alone time together

Lucifer brought Sam to the mansion Crowley used when he wasn’t in hell. Sam looked impressed but he didn’t want to explore the large home as he had other things on his mind.

“Lucifer I know it might be weird but I really don’t want to waste what little time we have together.”

Lucifer smiled as he snapped his fingers landed them on the large bed in the master bedroom. Sam wasn’t sure about doing it in Crowley’s bed but those thoughts quickly vanished as Lucifer captured his lips.

Their kiss quickly deepened as the two torn at each others clothing needing skin to skin contact. The moment their clothing was out of the way Lucifer reached to grab Sam’s erection needing to bring his human pleasure. All it took was Lucifer touching him to make Sam moan in pleasure.

“My human…only mine.”

Sam moaned in response as his hips pushed forward needing Lucifer’s touch. The fallen angel smiled as he stroked Sam’s eager cock and began preparing him. Sam felt himself being pushed over the edge by Lucifer’s talented hands but it was when he leaned over to bite his neck that he felt his orgasm coming.

“Please Lucifer..need you inside.”

Without needing to be told twice Lucifer practically slammed into his human. Sam cried out and for a moment Lucifer thought he hurt Sam but the larger man quickly wrapped his arms around him demanding he go faster. Lucifer did as he was told loving that his lover wasn’t a frail little human. He thrust into him and stroked his cock until Sam’s cum coated them both. Not long after Sam’s orgasm Lucifer’s followed.

“I love you Lucifer.” Sam whispered into his angel’s ear as they lay together.

Lucifer’s arms wrapped around him as he kissed Sam’s forehead.

“Promise me you won’t regret choosing me.”

“How could I ever regret loving you?”

Lucifer closed his eyes unable to look at Sam knowing what he was. Lucifer had fallen long ago and there was always the chance he would again. He was one who gave in easily to sin and it was envy of humanity that had made him leave heaven behind.

“Lucifer?”

“I am a fallen angel Sam. Even if I one day return to grace I may fall again. I cannot offer you a home or children and one day when you’ve grown old and grey I shall still be as I am now. Should I one day die I will not go heaven as you will.”

Sam’s grip on him tightened as he buried his head into Lucifer’s shoulder.

“I won’t ever regret my time with you so don’t you ever regret it either.”

Lucifer held Sam until he fell asleep. When Lucifer was certain his human wouldn’t wake up he moved from the bed and dressed. He quietly left the bedroom and went outside for some fresh air.

“Father I was certainly a fool to try and destroy these creatures…but now that I see the error of my ways I feel as though I may lose myself because I love. Did you truly plan such a horrid fate for me?”

He would fix heaven but he knew when Sam one day died and they could no longer be by each others side he would fall again. He hated the idea of an eternity not being able to even see his precious human.

“You’re finally seeing humanity as I had hoped you would and your already questioning yourself.”

Lucifer quickly turned to see a man he didn’t recognize standing not far from him. The man smiled and revealed his true self for only a moment as he stepped forward.

“Father?”

The man smiled as he nodded.

“I go by Chuck nowadays but yeah. Glad to see you out of hell but I honestly thought you’d be happier especially since you found love.”

Lucifer felt his heart ache knowing how much he loved Sam.

“I can offer him nothing. Why did you allow even angels to fall in love when we can do nothing for humans?”

Chuck raised a brow confused.

“What do you mean you can do nothing for humans? You heard that Sam and his family spend their days hunting and in motels so you gave them a place to call home. You can have a family if you want, humans adopt all the time. One day when he dies you can spend an eternity in his own personal heaven. All you have to do is not fall again.”

Lucifer’s hand was squeezed so tightly into a fist his knuckles were turning white.

“Father I had to ask a demon for help to offer them a home. I am not human and if I had fallen for a female our union would have resulted in an abomination. How can you act as though angels have anything to offer humans?”

Chuck sighed as he leaned against the house and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You assume I’m the one who said children of angels and humans are forbidden. Honestly Raphael came up with that one and I’ll have to speak with him about that later. You do know I’m not angry you asked a demon for help. Demons are a necessity of natural order so as long as you both remember that go ahead and be friends with him. I’m actually happy you made a friend. I had hoped your siblings would visit you and help you return to heaven but they’re so prideful it’s ridiculous.”

Lucifer stared at his father a moment before a realization came to him.

“You brought Sam to my prison cell.”

Chuck smiled.

“Two kindred spirits, thought you two might be good for each other. I heard how lonely he was and thought you two would get along well.”

Lucifer said nothing for several moments before he lowered his head

“Thank you Father…I am truly thankful I got the chance to meet Sam. If it’s not to much trouble could you please help me fix what’s happening in heaven? I fear I may not be able to be by Sam’s side if I don’t get help.”

Chuck chuckled.

“I never imagined you’d thank me and ask for help. Sure, I’ll get everything squared away up there so you can stay here. Oh and try helping Dean and Castiel, I can see those two getting along well but honestly Castiel really doesn't understand humans enough to realize what he’s feeling.”

Lucifer stared at his Father in disbelief.

“Are you asking me to get those two together?”

“Yeah, if anyone could it would be you. You already understand humans well enough and a cupid’s power doesn’t work on angels so it’s not like I can ask one of them. Oh just letting you know I’ll fix the mess up in heaven but that means Michael and Raphael are coming out of that prison you put them in.”

Chuck waved goodbye not giving Lucifer a chance to respond. He just stared at where Chuck had been standing before he burst out laughing. His Father was odd but he was thankful that He had actually answered his prayer.

“Lucifer?”

The fallen angel turned to see Sam had woken up and was by the door.

“Sam you should be sleeping.”

Sam yawned only half awake.

“The bed is to big and cold without you. Why did you leave me when our time is already limited?”

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed him.

“Father came to visit me. He said it’s ok for me to stay while He takes care of heaven.”

Sam smiled but it was clear in his half sleeping state he didn’t understand. Lucifer picked him up and carried him back to the bed to finish sleeping. As he watched the human fall back to sleep he wondered how he was suppose to get Castiel and Dean together. He could tell the older brother didn’t seem to think he was into guys and Castiel was completely clueless on humanity. A tricky thought came to mind bringing a smile to his face as he thought of asking Gabriel for help. The trickster angel would probably be more than willing to help as long as he got to have fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support of this fanfic. I love Sam/Lucifer and Dean/Castiel so i'll be making this a series with the next part focusing on Dean/Castiel. Hope you'll all enjoy that as much as you have this <3


End file.
